Will You Remember Me?
by Falcon's-Fang
Summary: Post Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask - Link lost his memories and steeled into the villages of Ordon, after Twilight Princess he's beginning to regain his memories. He struggles to regain his memories as he romances Sheik for a second time. Rated M for later sexual content. MaleXMale, Yaoi, Don't Like, Don't Read!
1. Prolog Back to the Past

**A/N:** This is a post Ocarina of Time, post Majora's Mask, and post Twilight Princess story. It's not finished yet, I'm still trying to figure out how to work this site so, give me a little time

* * *

The Hero of Time. No one had expected him to be a mere boy, let alone a boy raised in the forest by the kokiri. He had been thrust into the role headfirst without knowledge of where it would lead or how it would end. He had no way of knowing that he would be put to sleep for seven year, awaken, and be expected to save the kingdom from the horror that was the rein of Ganondorf. He nothing but a boy in the body of a young man, he wasn't ready for this task, he couldn't do it alone. The princess was gone, to him, presumed dead.

When he emerged from the Temple of Time, a strapping young man of the age of seventeen, he was greeted by what he could only describe as the incarnation of a god. Sheik. He was barely nineteen at the time and had been tasked with the duty of acting as the guild for the Hero, as well as host for the princess. Though, the hero would not learn this for a time.

At each temple the Sheikah warrior would meet the Hylian, giving him advice and teaching him each song. Though, over the course of Link's journey, the meeting became longer and more intimate, the partings becoming harder and more painful. It wasn't until after the Water Temple that Link was to learn the "truth". Fierce, needy kisses, desperate caresses. Sheik couldn't tell Link what was about to happen, he could only inform him that they had little time left together, desperately repeating the whispered word of "I love you, I love you, I love you" over and over. Link could never have been prepared for what happened next. His own responses of "I love you" did not fall on deaf ears and to his shock tears ran from Sheik's crimson eyes, and rightly so.

In what felt like Link to be an instant everything he had come to love in the Sheikah warrior was torn away as she older one pulled away, whispering promises of his love and pained farewells. It was sickening how the Sheikah warrior was ripped from the Hero of Time and was replaced by the Princess of Destiny. Though she informed him that he was to go and face Ganondorf and save Hyrule from the evil had taken over the land, Link felt as though to Zelda, Sheik had been nothing but a convenient lie, nothing but a ploy, and in some ways he was. But at this point Link didn't know that Sheik was real person with what the princess had revealed, he wouldn't learn that Sheik was her personal bodyguard and her soul had been placed in him for her own protection, sleeping all the while, and the Sheik that Link had been guided by was the, in fact, real Sheik.

Going into battle against Ganondorf, the hero was crushed and broken, barely keeping it together and making foolish slipups. The Hero of Time was no fool, he was intelligent and sharp, easily strategizing and working through temples with relative ease, but this battle was much different. Wounded and broken by the end, the defeat of Ganondorf was miracle in itself.

When the evil that was Ganondorf had been defeated, Link was wounded and, not only physically, but mentally and emotionally he, himself, was crushed and defeated. For the longest time he had still been a child in the body of a young man, to be sent out and save Hyrule forced him to grow up far too quickly, but somehow through it all he had retained much of his innocence and his idealism, but all that was torn from him in the foul swoop of Zelda revealing herself to be Sheik. Link did not see Sheik again before he was sent back to his childhood by Zelda, for the sake of Hyrule, she had said. So that Hyrule could be saved from the horror at all and that Ganondorf could never be enabled to this to their kingdom and so that Link to regain those seven years he had lost, she had said. Link, quiet and withdrawn had agreed, but wondered why wait for him to grow up over the seven years and defeat Ganondorf, why not just go back and prevent him from ever betraying the kind, why put Link though the pain for falling in love with sheik and discovering that Sheik was nothing but a lie. He never asked these questions aloud and was never to get the answers.

When Link had been sent back to his own time, Sheik's body had been hidden away where Zelda's had been and he came to in desperate and panicked state. To find his way back to the place where Ganondorf had been fought took far too long, and when he did return, Link was already gone. Anger at Zelda from both parties mounted, as did the pain of losing the one they both loved even more dearly that their own lives. Both would suffer greatly from losing the other, but the Hero of Time would suffer the most because he was to live under the impression that Sheik was nothing but lie and that he had never truly existed.

* * *

Link awoke in the Temple of Time, a ten year old once again. But now, he was a broken adult in the body of a child. He chose not to return to Zelda this time. He reclaimed Epona and vanished. Broken and not really there, the young hero was not known by the citizens of Hyrule as their hero. Ganondorf's plan was thwarted before it was put into action this time and he was sealed away, but for how long?

In reality, Link did not truly care. He took Epona and traveled into the forest where he accidentally stumbled upon the gate to Termina, a place that lay in a parallel to Hyrule, but didn't seem to touch it, yet was connected to it. In three day, that were stretched out into months using the power of the Ocarina of Time, Link saved Termina from the falling of the moon, the Skull Kid, and Majora's Mask. For these feats, Link was also not recognized as a hero, but he had spent much of his time helping those around Termina, and was viewed as the boy from a far away land and had the heart to help the .downtrodden. Link had found the slight hope that maybe he could grow up in Termina and forget that everything involving Sheik and Zelda had ever happened and that maybe here he could move on, or at least pretend that it was all a bad dream. But even that hope could not be fulfilled and was extinguished, for Link accidentally stumbled, once more, upon the gates connecting Hyrule and Termina.

Returning to Hyrule, though unwillingly, the Hero of Time was back in the land where he belonged at that would need him again. Shortly after his arrival, Link was met unsuspecting with an attack by moblins and bublins. Horribly outnumbered and with no other option, Link urged a panicked Epona on, spurring her along through the rough forest wilderness with the monsters on their tail. Link was shot several times in the back with four arrows sticking out where is shield hadn't been secured and one arrow sticking out of his right shoulder on his chest, two sticking out of his right thigh, and another out of his left bicep, it was a miracle, with Faron's protection, that he even survived. Epona had more than one arrow sticking out of her haunches, careened through the forest, eventually losing their pursuers, and into the tiny town of Ordon.

While galloping out of control into the village of Ordon, Link was thrown from Epona's back, already unconscious. It was Rusl and his wife Uli who volunteered to take the wounded boy in. No one knew anything about the boy or had seen him before, so it was on tentative terms that he was taken in, but no one ever came for the boy and Uli was the only one with enough medical knowledge to take care of him. At this time Link was eleven years old.

* * *

Link didn't regain consciousness for well over five days and when he did, he barely uttered a word. But even more stunning than the fact that the boy with straw colored hair never spoke and his blue eyes were haunted, was that he had no memories. He knew his name, the name of his horse, and that he had no family. Rarely speaking and with nowhere else to go, Uli and Rusl took Link in, their own son, Colin, was four years old.

Teaching Link to hunt easily and to fish, the young hero of Time didn't remember anything from before coming to the village and caught onto Rusl's sword training with shocking ease, as though he had been fighting with a sword for years.

Even though Link didn't use his voice often, his eyes were shockingly expressive. He was very mature for a young teenager, polite, helpful, and responsible. The haunted look was dashed from his eyes and he was almost always warm and friendly to the Ordon villages, with a smile on his face and his eyes glittering. He became the admired role model of all the kids in the village and was interested in the mayor's daughter, a girl named Ilia, who liked him in return, tough, sometimes it seemed like she preferred his horse to him.

Link lived in a relatively large house just outside the village where all the kids gathered to play. He spent his days herding the goats of Ordon village and made a best friend of the ranch owner, Fado, who was about his own age, perhaps a little older. He was overall happy with his life and it looked like everything would turn out well for him. He would marry Ilia, become the next mayor of Ordon, and spend the rest of his days herding goats and raising a family, but it was not to be. Everything changed on the day when the children were captured and he was dragged into the Twilight in an effort to save them. Though Link had no memories of it, he was still the Hero of Time and the Hero Chosen by the Gods.

When he was sucked into the Twilight he was transformed into a Blue Eyed Beast. He was fated to meet the princess of the Twilight herself, Midna; though, he did not know she was the Twilight Princess. He embarked on a quest to rid Hyrule of the darkness and save the Twilight Realm as well. He engaged in combat with Ganondorf for a second time, but this time Ganondorf was killed, not just sealed away. Zelda was returned to her rightful thrown and Link became the Hero that everyone knew. However, he had fallen in love with Midna, the Twilight Princess, and was fated to have his heart broken again. Once she returned to her true form, he went with her to the Gerudo Desert where the Mirror of Twilight resided. He had used it to travel to the Twilight Realm and save her people from Zant, Ganondorf's henchman. It was there, before the Mirror of Twilight, that Midna and Link confessed their love to each other and, as with Sheik, they were not meant to be together. They made love and the next day, Midna ascended the steps to the portal where she stood, said her farewells, and destroyed the mirror with her tear before being drawn into the Twilight Realm through the portal.

As with Sheik, link was devastated. With the horrors of his journey sneaking up on him in his sleep in the form of nightmares and the waking world feeling little better, the Hero of Time was to face the unforgiving, unrelenting world alone for a time.

He acted as though he was alright and acted as though nothing was wrong. Broken and defeated, he returned the children to Ordon from Kakariko village, returned to goat herding and the odd call for his aid and battle skills. He taught the village boys how to use a sword alongside Rusl, but his heart wasn't in it and his eyes began to look vacant as they had when he had first arrived in the village of Ordon, wounded and alone. Nightmares plagued Link and he became restless. Ilia stopped trying to win him over when she saw he had lost the innocence she still possessed and he began frequently leaving the villages. The hero returned less often and for shorter periods of time. He was growing distant and disturbed. Strange, fractured memories began creeping into his dreams. Following closely on the heels of the nightmares came a sickening fever that rushed upon him and a relentless illness struck, leaving him weak and willing for the end.

Memories mostly in the forms of foggy fever dreams and emotions struck the young hero, leaving him weak and helpless. In his state of sickness, Link lost touch with reality and was drawn into the fevered dreams of his memories where things were distorted, but very real. It was in this time when Zelda sent for him out of necessity. The ones sent to collect him were her nursemaid/bodyguard Impa and her bodyguard, Impa's apprentice, Sheik.

* * *

Reviews Please!


	2. Chapter 1 Recognition

Link lay in a bed in the back room of Mayor Bo's house. A fever had its hold on him, currently laying in unconsciousness; the hero was under the tender care of Ilia. Her soft hands brushed across his forehead, a damp cloth wiping away the sweat that soaked his bang, causing his straw colored hair to cling to his face. Heavy pants escaped the young man; his breathing was heavy and labored. A groan of pain passed his once soft lips. They were now cracked and dry, parted slightly as his body drew in another labored breath. He lay motionless, the covers drawn over his bare chest, his arms free however. His hands that had been clenched into fists, against the agonizing pain and the demons that only he could see, were now limp and clammy. His face had been flushed earlier, but now had turned pale and ashen. _Oh, goddesses, _Ilia prayed silently,_ please don't let link die..!_ Uli had been there a short while before, but she still had two children to care for and couldn't leave them for too long.

It had been two years since Twilight had been rid from the land and Link was nineteen. He should have been out hunting and fishing with Rusl, teaching the boys to fight with swords, watching the children, finding a woman to woo and marry, but none of these would come to pass it would seem. Link was going to die. It was inevitable at this point. The village adults spoke in hushed voices, not wanting the children to hear, but they already knew. The children didn't run around and play, they were silent and subdued as they each went it turn to visit their idol who was slipping away from them. Most affected was Colin, Rusl and Uli's boy. Spending all of his free time, when he wasn't helping his mother or father, was at Link and Ilia's side, helping care for his sick friend. He had once promised Link long ago in the village of Kakariko that he would be strong and he was set on keeping that promise, but it was hard not to weep and be terrified at the sight of the strongest warrior in Hyrule fall so quickly. Rusl was spending much of his time in the forest, hunting and fishing, but also cutting would to make a coffin. The last thing he wanted was bury his son, but Link was dying and they had to be prepared.

It was on this day that Colin and his father were in Faron woods, near the spring where they had been fishing, when the sound of horsed hooves thundering across the ground could be heard. Two steeds came charging through the entrance to the woods from Hyrule Field. The horses' rider pulled them up sharp beside the man and his frightened son. The rider of the first horse, a brown mare with black hooves and a black main, pulled back on the reins. She had fierce blood red eyes that seemed to bore into the soul. The woman had short cropped blonde hair with a single long strip, framing the right side of her face, with three beads holding it in place. Her skin was tanned, like the young man with her. The man looked, to Rusl, to be about Link's age. He wore a tight fitting blue outfit with a white cowl covering his face white bandages that acted as a turban. Like the woman he had blond hair that hung over his left eye, both of which were crimson, and his skin was tanned. Both riders wore the symbol of what looked like to be a crying eye.

The woman pulled her horse up beside Rusl, looking down at him with a hard expression. She inquired, wanting to know the exact location of the village of Ordon was. Colin drew close to his father's side, watching the stranger with wary eyes. Nodding slightly, Rusl, equally wary, said he could bring them to the village. Agreeing, the woman turned her horse, allowing it to walk slowly enough for the Ordon villages to be in the lead, the young man with her drew back beside her, his gaze scoring the surrounding woodland. It wasn't until they reached the outskirts of the village that the woman, who had introduced herself as Impa, inquired into where Link lived. Rusl remained silent for a long moment, looking grave, when he told Colin to run ahead to the village and inform the mayor of the strangers' arrival.

When Colin was out of earshot, Rusl didn't want his son overhearing, he turned to face the woman and the young and. Holding her crimson gaze, her informed them of the situation, Link was sick and it didn't look like he would be recovering. Taken aback, the woman demanded to be taken to Link, casting a glance over her shoulder at the young man with her.

Sheik stood in the throne room hall, Zelda was seated in the Queen's throne, she wouldn't be a princess much longer he noted, she was going to be crowned queen in a few days and was sending him and Impa to personally inform Link, the Hero of Time. Sheik unlink Impa, who didn't hold the memories of what had happened in the other time but knew what had happened, held the memories because Zelda had been housed inside his body. He didn't remember everything clearly, but he remembered Link as clear as if it were day, he remembered the unrelenting love, the innocence, the courage, but he also remembered being torn away from his lover; he remembered his final moments with Link and how he had been torn from him. Sheik was finally getting the chance to see Link again, but Zelda looked grave, not meeting his crimson gaze with her own solemn blue eyes.

"He don't remember you," Zelda finally managed to say, her eyes downcast. "He didn't remember anything of what happened before. I don't know why, but he doesn't." Her voice broke as she shook her head, refusing to meet Sheik's horrified gaze.

Zelda had fought beside link in the final battle against Ganondorf and seen him afterwards, but he had no memories of what happened before he had been returned to being ten years old, he didn't question his past, he just said he didn't remember, but he knew that he hadn't been born in Ordon.

Now the princess worriedly tugged at her gloves, looking sadly at Impa, as if silently begging her not to let Sheik act rashly when he saw Link. Zelda didn't know that Link was sick and dying, no one outside or Ordon knew.

Sheik had been impatient to get their horses settled and ready, it wasn't more than a few hours ride to Ordon on horseback, but there could still be stray monsters about and the two Sheikah warriors had to be prepared. Impa had informed him for the thousandth time that he couldn't treat Link like he used to and that this Lin had to be treated like a different person, like a stranger. Sheik didn't want to think about it, but at the same time he was dying to see his former lover, he had to know how different Link was and maybe, just maybe there was a chance that Link remember him.

"Don't get your hopes up," Impa had warned once more as they began their journey across the fields to the Faron Woods. Sheik had only nodded in acknowledgement that he had heard his mentor, but that couldn't stop the hopes from rise, bringing the fears along with it. How would Sheik be able to act or manage if Link truly didn't remember he, what would happen then? Sheik shook his head, he's burn that bridge when he got to it, he had link had been separated for seven year. They were both adults now and they could face whatever was thrown at them.

It was late afternoon when Impa and Sheik rode into the woods and made straight for the village of Ordon, the forest path was easy to follow, but when they came upon two villagers, a man and his son, who were both dressed in traditional Ordon clothes. To be on the safe side Impa asked if they were from Ordon and if so where the village was located, it was a stroke of luck that the man and his son happened to be Ordon villagers. Arriving on the outskirts of the village, the man, named Rusl, sent his son, Colin, ahead to the village to inform the mayor that the two Sheikah warriors where there, it was also here where the fisherman informed them that Link was dying of illness.

Sheik's eyes shot open and focused on Rusl, it felt as though he had been struck in the gut. Link? Dying? Of a sickness?! No, no, no! _NO_! There wasn't a chance in hell, Link couldn't be dying, he had always pulled through any wound, injury, or illness that had ever struck him. This couldn't be happening! It couldn't! It was all Sheik could do keep from kicking his horse's flanks and sending it careening into the village and tearing it apart until he found Link. That the goddesses for Impa. She demanded that Rusl take them to Link and, reluctantly, Rusl agreed. Impa seemed to see Sheik's raging emotions of panic, grief, and disbelief at the news; because she sent him a look that said "don't you dare do anything out of line".

Riding into the village, the two Sheikah warriors ditched their horses outside of the mayor's house and entered with Rusl in the lead. The house was circular, like the others in the village, but was larger and had a back room with a curtain hanging in front of it. A large man leaped to his feet at the sight of the two warriors with Rusl and demanded to know what was going on. Rusl informed the mayor that the two of them had come to see Link. After some inquiring from the mayor, named Bo, Impa explained that Princess Zelda had sent them. That was when Bo explained that Link had become suddenly sick well over two weeks ago and wasn't showing any sign of improvement, in fact he was getting worse. There was evidence that Link had been sick before he had passed out on Epona's back while herding the goats and had been thrown, barely being saved from a trampling ram.

Like Rusl, Bo was subdued as he led the two Sheikah warriors across the room to the curtain that hung across what looked to be a doorway. He drew the curtain back enough for Sheik and Impa to get a good look at Link. The late afternoon sunlight shone into the room from a window along the side of the bad, the curtain of the window was drawn back and the light fell across Link's face. Sweat glistened on his pale face, his eyes screwed up as he switched in his sleep, panting heavily, pain evident on his face. His breathing was coming in short shallow breaths, hands clenching the quilt in his in discomfort. A groan escaped his lips as his brow furrowed.

Sheik took in a sharp breath at the sight of Link, tears immediately coming to his crimson eyes. Evidently, he hadn't been careful enough about his exterior emotional cover because bother Rusl and Bo looked at him. At Link's side was the boy who had been with Rusl, as well as a young woman. The girl turned her green eyes to the intruders, her green eyes glazed with grief. She looked past the two Sheikah warriors at the mayor. "Father, he's getting worse," Ilia practically sobbed.

Sheik acted without hesitation and without thinking. He crossed the room to Link's side in a instant, placing one knee on the edge of Link's bed. He couldn't stop himself from raising his left hand and brushing Link's sweat soaked bangs from his forehead and smoothing the Hylian's hair. He also couldn't stop the tears that broke through his defenses and began running down his cheeks, Link was dying right in front of him.

Shocked, the girl, Ilia, took a pace back from where Sheik leaned over Link, tears rolling freely down his cheeks. She looked over at her father and Bo gestured for her and Colin to leave the two young men alone for a few minutes. The two children came and joined Rusl, Bo, and Impa, looking over their shoulders until the curtain was allowed to drop into place, hiding Sheik and Link from prying eyes.

"How do you know Link?" Ilia asked Impa, her expression dark with emotion. "And why are you here?"

Impa glanced back at the curtain that led to the room Sheik and Link were in before taking a deep breath and beginning. "Sheik and I are personal bodyguards to her highness, Princess Zelda. We were sent to retrieve Link for the princess's coronation. Sheik was friends with Link a few years ago," she ventured, not wanting to go in depth.

"Friend?" Ilia asked, looking skeptical, "But how is that possible, Link never left the village after he came here almost ten years ago? And he has no memories of before that." The short haired girl, looked hard at the Sheikah woman, surprisingly not intimidated.

"Sheik knew Link before Link lost his memories," Impa explained, wondering to herself how the young hero _had_ lost his memories. Rusl seemed to know what she was thinking spoke, giving her a long look, "Link lost his memory from trauma. He came to village with Epona. He was badly wounded as was the horse."

This seemed like a strange explanation. Link had fought Ganondorf after he had worked his way through all of the temples without seeming to go through any trauma, but he had still have the mentality of a child, perhaps she had been wrong about him. At this point no one knew that Link had gone to Termina, though, one day they would learn. A part of Impa began to wonder if Link's subconscious wiped his memories because of what he had gone through, he had been a child in the body of an adult, after all. Those kinds of things had been known to happen.

* * *

Sheik knelt beside Link, gazing down at his ashen face, tears sliding down Sheikah warrior's face and landing on the fallen hero's cheeks. The blue clad young man, without thinking, pulled down the cowl that covered his face, leaned forwards, and pressed his lips to Link's forehead.

Link's skin was slick with sweat, link in the other time line after they had made love, but these circumstances were completely different. Sheik ran his thumb across Link's cheek, eyes clouded with grief. Under his touch, he felt the slightest stir from Link, his crimson eyes locking on the blue eyes that opened blurrily. Recognition flitted across his face, if only for an instant. "Sheik?!" The Hylian breathed, tears welling into his own blue eyes. His mind believing that this was just another dream and the blurry face above him with the piercing crimson eyes would vanish at any second, Link let out a shuddering breath, closing his eyes and tears sliding from beneath his eyelashes.

In reality, Link's memories were slowly returning, broken and fragmented, but returning nonetheless. His memories of Sheik, mostly the emotions, were coming to the foreground in his fevered mind.


	3. Chapter 2 Recovery

Princess Zelda's coronation was two weeks from the day she sent Impa and Sheik to retrieve Link from Ordon. Link was showing improvement from the day the Sheikah warriors had arrived. His health had been in serious decline, but since that point he had began on the road to recovery. In the first three days Link was able regained consciousness for more than a few hours, he was finally able to sit up, and was even able to eat a broth soup that Ilia made. Uli, Rusl's wife and Link's adoptive mother, came everyday with Colin to care for Link, with the aid of Ilia, during his illness. Link continued to have nightmares regardless, but he was showing remarkable improvement. By the sixth day, Link couldn't stand up yet, but with the help of Rusl and Sheik, he was able to be taken outside onto the front porch of Mayor Bo's house.

By the seventh day Link's fever was completely gone, he was sitting on the front porch of the mayor's house with Sheik while Impa spoke with Mayor Bo, Rusl, and Uli. Impa noted in her own frustration that it was only a week before the princess' coronation and they were long overdue to return. Zelda would need her more than ever now, the female Sheikah warrior had acted as the mother figure for the princess since the queen had passed away before the princess could remember. Impa was also Sheik's mother figure and as so she assigned Sheik with the task of making sure that Link rested and recover enough to travel to Zelda's coronation in a week.

* * *

Link sat silently on the mayor's front stoop, watching Sheik bid Impa farewell. The blonde haired woman mounted her dark brown steed, urging the mare into a gallop, it was evident she was ready to return to the castle. Sheik returned to Link's side once his mentor had vanished from the village. Sheik gazed silently at the formerly green clad warrior, wondering what he was thinking about. Link was dressed in his traditional Ordon clothing and was staring at nothing in particular; his eyes were distant and unfocused.

Link didn't notice Sheik staring at him at first. His thoughts were consumed with the realization that Zelda was becoming queen. It was inevitable, yet it seemed so sudden. To Link it seemed like Just yesterday he had met Zelda as a wolf in the castle after Midna aided him in his escape. Images of the princess adorned in her heavy grey cloak, face hidden and facing out the window before turning slowly to the growling wolf Link, not seeming surprised and also seeming strangely familiar. Midna's cold laughter filling the cold, cursed Twilight air. The next memory that surfaced came crashing down with emotion. Link had just returned from the water temple and was in the sacred spring at the edge of Lake Hylia. The cursed stone stabbing into the warrior's body, Zant manipulating the Spirit of Light into attacking Midna. Midna's cries of pain. Her wounded and weak, collapsed on wolf Link's back. Her body pale and weak, Link rushing to Zelda, seeking the aid that only the princess could give, pleading with the goddesses that Midna wouldn't die. The fear and pain came rushing back over Link with a vengeance. He closed his eyes, nearly doubling over with the pain of the memory of Midna's near death. Zelda had given her strength to Midna to keep her alive, vanishing from before Link's eyes. Zelda was a kind and wise leader, always doing what was best for her people. Link closed his eyes, trying to keep the pain at bay, Midna had broken the Twilight Mirror two years ago, he knew he should be over it by now, but the Hero of Time still hadn't come to terms with it. Link tried to suppress the tears, but some still slipped past his defenses and slid down his paled cheek.

"Link?" The questioning voice came, ripping Link from his thoughts. The hero's blue eyes shot open and where greeted by crimson ones. That was when a gut wrenching realization came over him: Sheik had the same eyes as Midna. Both shared crimson eyes that made you feel like you were being sucked into their soul and like they could see straight through you. Oddly, however, was that whenever Link looked at Midna he felt as though he had seen eyes like hers before, but he didn't know where. Red eyes were extremely uncommon among humans and eye Sheik and Impa's eyes were so familiar, as though he had seen them before, he had, but he didn't know where, it was from before he had met Midna, from before he had lost his childhood memories.

"Link," Sheik's voice came again, more forceful this time to get Link's attention. The hero shook off the strange feeling of recognition, looking curiously at Sheik.

Link spoke very rarely in this time, Sheik knew. It was completely different from the chatty smiley Link of the other timeline, but those blue eyes, those blue eyes that were like staring into the depths of pools you could drown in an instant, were the same eyes with the same heart behind them. That heart that could understand almost any person he met. The younger of the two held Sheik's gaze, his own intense and pinning, searching the other's eyes. It was strange for both of them, it was like they knew the other, but didn't really. Link couldn't place where he knew Sheik from and suddenly had the intense desire to remember, yet something told him he didn't have his memories for a reason, as if something terrible had happened and his memories had been wiped to protect him from whatever it was. For Sheik, Sheik knew the Link from the other timeline, but this Link, in reality, was a different person, a person who didn't remember him, and Sheik wanted to know why. Stubbornly holding the other's gaze, it was suddenly broken when Link and Sheik both realized that Sheik was leaning close enough to Link for the hero to feel the Sheikah warrior's breath on his face. Both jumping back, blush crossing both of their cheeks, Sheik stood up at quickly as he could, both turning away from the other so fast it was a miracle neither of them got whiplash.

"Wh-what were you asking?" Link managed to get out, casting Sheik a sidelong glance, his blue eyes hidden by his honey colored hair.

Recovering as quickly as he could, Sheik stared as emotionlessly as he could at a tree across the village, blushing heavily under his cowl. "W-we have a week before we have to be back at the castle, we should get started on your recovery," he stammered, trying to cover up his embarrassment. A Sheikah warrior must be constantly vigil, aware of their surroundings and devoid of emotion, both of which he wasn't at the moment. Link nodded in agreement, he may have lost his will to keep going, but now something about Sheik was telling him to pull himself together and move forwards. He didn't know what it was about Sheik, but something told him that form the familiar stranger's sake he had to hold on and get stronger again. He was the Hero Chosen by the Gods; he couldn't just give up, lie down, and die. He also had to do this for Zelda, they had become as close as sibling over the past two years, since Ganondorf's defeat, and, like Sheik, she seemed to know him and was strangely familiar. Once again, he didn't why, but had the feeling that the answers lay hidden in his forgotten memories.

* * *

Seven days until Princess Zelda's coronation, Sheik noted. They had approximately five days until they had to ride to Castle Town, which meant five days for Link to recover enough to ride Epona through the Faron Wood, across Hyrule Field, and still be able to walk through Castle Town to the castle, all the while giving off the impression that he was in perfect health and had just been caught up somewhere, that being the excuse given the nobility and commoners alike for his late arrival.

Impa took her leave back to the castle on the morning of the seventh day before the princess' coronation. Over the course of the day, Link was able to stand back up with Sheiks help and he was able to walk down the path in front of the mayor's house. The effort was visible in Link's body language, he was exhausted by sunset of the day Impa left. He and Sheik had been spending the entire day working on retuning Link to his feet and getting him to walk, with aid, down to the foot bridge connecting the mayor's large house to the rest of Ordon Village. Trembling, Link had dropped off into sleep almost immediately after he lay down in his bed in the back room of Mayor Bo's house. Sheik tried to remain awake all night and keep a watchful eye on Link, but ended up falling asleep on the bed next to Link.

Sunlight filtered into the small room the next morning, rousing both Link and Sheik. Link had always been a morning person and woke much to his surprise; with Sheik lying pressed against Link's left side. Sheik was on his side, curled up with an arm across Link's chest and the other arm pillowing his head. Link was on his back when he woke up with his felt arm cradling Sheik close to himself. It had been the first night Link had free of nightmares in months, it was strange, but it felt so right to Link. It was as if they had been in this position before.

Even though Link was surprised at their waking position, he didn't feel the urge to push Sheik away; instead he could barely resist pulling the other closer, wondering why it felt so natural. Sheik's reaction wasn't exceptionally different; except for when he came to, at first he thought he was back with Link before Zelda had revealed herself. His red eyes opened slowly, taking in the sight of what looked to be a sleeping Link, but they were in, at first what was, a room Sheik didn't recognize. When Link turned his head to look at him, Sheik was struck with the instant realization that this was not the Link he remembered and they couldn't be like this, at least not yet. The sound of someone heavy getting up in a room upstairs made both of them jump and separate before Ilia could come in to check on Link and see them looking like the lovers they had once been, yet hadn't been in this timeline.

Link and Sheik spent the majority of the day walking around the village, Link didn't need Sheik's constant support, in fact, he didn't want Sheik helping him around today, he was determined to get back on the road. Now, Link couldn't walk far without becoming winded, his breathing was still labored and he began sweating profusely fairly early on in the day, but the morning was cool and mist, allowing for a more comfortable start. The two warriors spent their time down by the creek that ran through the village to the lake at the edge of the town. It was relaxing, but it allowed too much time for both of their thoughts to wander.

Five days before Zelda's coronation, Link only had three more days before he had to be riding Epona well. It was hot that day and the village kids were playing at the ranch up on the hill past the mayor's house.

Relief washed over Link when he made it up the hill to the ranch with little trouble. Talo, a brown haired village boy and once bully, and Colin were play fighting with sticks, pretending they were swords and using the lighting moves that Colin's father, Rusl, and Link had shown them. The goats gave the two boys a wide birth, grazing on the far side of the field. Watching Talo and Colin was the only village child that was a girl, other than Ilia. Beth was sitting on the fence, kicking her feet as she watched the boys. Malo, Talo's little brother, was standing by the fence, looking bored and seemed to be criticizing the older boys on their form and skill. On the far side of the field, set a short ways from the goats, was Ilia, grooming Epona. A wave of affection towards the eighteen year old girl washed over Link. Everyone in the village had thought that the two of them would end up getting together and having a family, but things didn't work that way. Ilia loved Link, but knew things wouldn't work out between them, Link had seen and been through too much and had changed drastically for the days of their childhood.

Link was greeted by Fado, his best friend from the village since they had both been young teenagers. Fado wasn't sure about Sheik, but he let it go. Link and Sheik seemed to know each other, after all.

Epona whinnied at the sight of Link and galloped across the field to him, drawing the children's attention. The kids ran to him, their excited babble that he was okay was a jumble of noise as each one tried to take over the rest. Link threw his head back and actually laughed at the commotion. His blue eyes were warm like they had been before and he smiled, kneeling down in front of the kids. Colin, with his big blue eyes that were brimming with tears, told him that on one thought he was going to make it, but the parents had made their kids go up to the ranch and leave Link in peace. Link's gaze softened towards the boy, apologizing for making the children worry. When Link had come to the village Rusl and Uli had taken him in. Colin, their son, had become his little brother, he would do almost anything for these children, he knew.

On the day Link and Sheik walked up the Ranch, they also walked Epona and Sheik's dappled grey mare to the Ordon Spring, a spring with a waterfall in the forest, just outside village. They groomed the horses and talked, not really about anything, but also about bits of everything. Sheik got Link to tell him about his journey with a woman named Midna. Once Link started talking to Sheik, he felt strangely at ease, and told the Sheikah warrior everything. Track of time was lost, and the two warriors ended up talking at the spring until a fiery sunset and they headed back to the village, but Link still hadn't asked Sheik about where they knew each other from.

On the fourth day before Zelda's coronation, two days before Link and Sheik had to be ready to leave, they went back up to the ranch, but spend the day with Link ride Epona at a slow trot abound the field. They didn't talk much, as Sheik and Link were under the watchful eye of Rusl and they couldn't comfortably in front of Link's adoptive father.

Three days before the coronation of Hyrule's new queen. Link and Sheik were both up early. Link was walking with ease now and he was once more confident in his riding. He and Sheik went up to the ranch at sunrise took Epona and the grey mare out of the barn. The two warriors spent the morning riding at the ranch, and in the afternoon they took their horses for a ride in Faron Wood. Rusl made the boys promise not to go far and for Sheik not to allow Link to do anything beyond a trot or a slow canter with Epona.

* * *

Sunlight slanted through the branches of the trees surrounding Ordon Spring, glistening on the water as it lapped at the feet of the Hero of Time and the Sheikah warrior. Link ran his hand across Epona's neck, her velvety muzzle pushed against his shoulder. His blue eyes were half-closed in concentration and lost in thought as he worked on washing the sweat from his mare's shoulders and withers. He and the crimson eyed Sheikah had gone for a long ride with little conversation between them, each lost in their own thoughts.

Link cast a glance over his shoulder at Sheik who was standing barefoot in the water, washing the dappled grey's side. With the sunlight dancing off the water, shining on the other's longer hair, turning it to gold. Sheik's red eyes looked gentle and subdued at the moment, relaxed even. Smiling to himself, Link turned back to Epona and moved onto a different patch to wash her, and to get a better view of the Sheikah warrior. Water slashing and rippling around his ankles as he circled Epona to her other side, Sheik's gaze followed the unsuspecting hero. Glancing up, neither said anything, but held the others gaze.

"Sheik?" Link finally asked, looking back down at the side of Epona that he was washing. "We know each other, don't we?" His voice was soft and his expression unreadable, but emotions swam through him.

Sheik was silent for a long time before answering with a slight nod, as though he didn't know whether to actually tell the other or not.

"It was before… wasn't it?" Link pressed, not looking up at Sheik this time, pain ebbed into, filling him with cold grief. He would have remembered someone like Sheik if he had met him after coming to Ordon. Once more Sheik only gave a reluctant nod of confirmation. He knew Link had to remember on his own, but a part of him yearned to tell the hero everything about what had happened before Link had been sent back, everything about _them_.

Clenching his fist against Epona's side, Link looked up at Sheik, cold determination in his eye. He was going to remember, he'd find a way. "After Zelda's coronation," Link ventured, "will you come with me?" _I need to know where we met before. _Link added the last part silently. He had no way of knowing how deep the bond between the two of them really was. And, to Link's surprise, Sheik agreed to go with him. Sheik new the truth and Sheik was perhaps the only one who could help Link remember. Link, lost in his thoughts, suddenly looked up in surprise. Sheik was standing right next to him. He hadn't heard the other warrior approach, not had he realized that the other had even moved.

Sheik and Link were roughly the same height, Link was a bit taller and more muscular, even after his illness, but that didn't seem to matter at the moment. What did matter was that sheik was standing right next to Link, staring at him with unwavering crimson eyes that searched his own blue eyes. In what felt like an instant, but at the same time feeling like it took forever, Sheik pulled down his cowl and only after a heartbeat's hesitation, pressed his lips against Link's. It only lasted an instant, but it was enough. Recovering from the shock of Sheik's sudden gesture, the green clad hero closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around Sheik's neck and deepening the kiss. Sheik's own eyes were closed and he couldn't have hoped for a better reaction from the other. It was just as he remembered it, the feeling of it being so right. Drawing back, Sheik pulled Link into a fierce hug, burying his face in the other's shoulder, his eyes squeezed shut against the rising emotion of desperation. Link didn't remember him and it was breaking him. Link held Sheik close, his own eyes closed as he ducked his head slightly, opening his eyes partway again. A realization was coming over him. He and Sheik had been close, whatever their bond had been something was telling him they had been close. "I promise," Link breathed into sheik's ear, "I will remember."

* * *

The following morning, Link and Sheik readied for their journey across Hyrule Field and to Castle Town, neither saying a word of what had happened the evening before. Nothing was said about the kiss of the embrace, no one was to know but them.

Link saddled up Epona, securing the saddlebags he always rode with and securing her reins. Sheik was preparing the dappled grey while obviously lost in his own thoughts. The Sheikah warrior didn't notice Link staring at him, waves of emotion radiating from the hero, now dressed in the same clothes he had worn when going and saving Hyrule from Ganondorf. Sheik was dressed in his usual blue skin tight outfit with the cowl and wrappings.

Rusl came down to the center of town where the two were preparing their horses and handed Link his Ordon sword and Hyrule shield. Link had returned the Master Sword to its resting place after Ganondorf had been defeated, using the sword that had originally been made to be given to Princess Zelda and also the sword that he had used before retrieving the Master Sword to break the curse of the Twilight that sealed him in the form of a wolf.

Thanking Rusl with a curt nod, Link gave the sword and shield a long look before securing them on his back and mounting Epona, he was well enough to ride her to Hyrule Castle; he would be fine he knew. Thoughts resting on his sword as well as on Sheik the green clad warrior led the way out of town with Sheik riding the dappled grey at his side.


	4. Chapter 3 Haunted

Link and Sheik took Epona and the dappled grey at a trot through the Faron Woods and broke them into an easy gallop once they emerged from the forest into Hyrule Field. It was a straight shot to Castle Town where the Link would let Epona go in the field to go wherever she pleased and the dappled grey would be returned to the castle, their final destination. The day was hot, even though it was early, and the ride ahead would still take a few hours.

They arrived in Castle Down in the afternoon. The markets were busy and the streets were crowded. The princess' coronation was within the next couple of days. Over the past two years, since Ganondorf's defeat, Zelda had proved to be a capable and competent ruler. She had the support of the citizens and was working to improve conditions as well as bring equality to all the different races, which included the Gorons, the Zora, Hylians, and Humans alike. The constant noise and bustle of the market place put both Sheik and Link on edge, neither of them liked the crowded streets of the close quarters with other people, seeing as they were both battle hardened warriors where many people at close quarters was almost always fighting against enemies for your life.

However, the two young men were given a wider birth, seeing as Sheik had the dapple grey in tow. The horse was getting spooked, threatening to rear and was neighing and whinnying in panic. Leading the way, Link ducked his head, trying to ignore the people cheering and calling to him, the Hero that had saved Hyrule. Great. Weaving through the market and getting up to the castle's front gates there wasn't even the hint of dispute about letting them in, the guards just stepped aside for them.

Link was getting frustrated as being nothing but a hero; it was as if he couldn't escape it, regardless of where he went. But something prickled in the back of his mind. He knew that there had been a place where he had been able to escape being the hero, but he couldn't remember where it was, or even when it was.

Upon entering the castle grounds, one of the guards took the grey dapple from Sheik's care and another guard was sent to notify Princess Zelda and Lady Impa that Link and Sheik had arrived. In the meantime, Link and Sheik walked into the castle courtyard, seeing as Sheik was Zelda's personal bodyguard and Link was the hero of Hyrule, they were allowed to walk around, but chose a place to wait for Zelda and Impa.

Looking around the castle courtyard, Link's discomfort began to fester and grow, unease washing over him. Images flitted into his mind, mixing and mingling. Images of during the Twilight when the castle was falling apart, monsters roaming the halls, and his battle with Ganondorf in the throne room battered at his mind. A sick feeling grew in his gut at the thought of where he actually was right now, the place where he had been imprisoned and where he had fought Zelda when she was under the control of the evil king. These foul memories were rooting in his mind and turning his thoughts on another dark path. Even though Zelda had vastly improved the castle grounds, the memories of the horror couldn't be cleansed so easily.

While link relived the horrors of his battle with Ganondorf, felt the pain and the emotions running high, Sheik was feeling a pain of his own. The memories that played in the Sheikah male's mind were those of desperate, desperate farewells to Link, knowing that he would be torn from his lover at any second. When he had finally been separated from the blue eyed hero, the one to free Hyrule from its doom, he had awaken in a distant land, far in the desert where Zelda's body had been protected while her soul lay dormant in his body. He had wandered the desert in a state of grieving shock; if only he had more time! Eventually, when Sheik returned to the Hyrule to discover that Link was at the Temple of Time at the moment, preparing to be sent back seven years, it was also then that Sheik learned that Zelda didn't know the true depth of the two boys relationship. When Link had been sent back, time was turned back for everyone, but a select few were to remember what had happened: Zelda, Sheik, and Link; but for some reason, that was unknown to Sheik, the blue eyed warrior didn't house the memories of what had happened before. Even Impa had been informed of everything that had happened before. Also, Link had vanished in this timeline, Zelda had been unable to relocate him until the time of the Twilight; where he had gone before residing in the village of Ordon, the princess did not know.

Wrapped in their own thoughts, neither of the young warrior's saw Zelda arrive until she was running across the castle courtyard. She raced towards Link, crying his name. Taken aback, Link spun around in time to see Zelda, hearing her call his name; she threw her arms around his neck, practically sobbing. Through her tears, she told him that Impa had informed her of what had happened, she had been so afraid that he would die. A low chuckle escaped from Link as he pulled her close, resting his chin on top of her head, telling her that he wouldn't die from some stupid illness; though, the glace he shot Sheik told him not to let the princess know he had been waiting at death's door. Impa stood by the door she had Zelda had come through, watching the scene from a distance.

* * *

Link spent the twilit hours outside the throne room, overlooking Hyrule Field to the Gerudo desert in the distance. Sheik didn't know what it was about the way Link was leaning against the stone wall, his arms crossed, and a distant look in his eyes. Only Zelda knew why he did this and why he looked pained. From the throne room of the castle, the Gerudo desert was able to be seen, it was in the Gerudo desert that the Mirror of Twilight had resided, it was in the Gerudo desert that Midna had given Link his final memory of her, it was in the Gerudo desert that she had destroyed the Mirror of Twilight and that she confessed her love to him. He would never see her again, and yet his eyes were always drawn to the distant wastes of the desert, some part of him hoping, wishing that things could have been different.

While preparing for her coronation only hours after the sun would rise, Zelda chose to leave Link alone. Though, she joined him shortly after the sun set and the full moon was rising, casting it's silvery glow across the land. Placing her hand lightly on his shoulder, the princess searched his face when he didn't react, her own blue eyes betraying her concern for her friend and her distress at seeing him like this. She was to be queen and yet she couldn't do anything for one person, for the Hero of Hyrule.

"Link," she said softly, gently squeezing his shoulder with her delicate gloved hand. "She wouldn't want you to be like this. I know she wants you to be happy. Even if you don't realize it yet, you have to move on eventually. It's been two years." Zelda's voice was soft, gentle, but carried on the slight breeze.

Closing his eyes, Link breathed, trying to hold back the rising emotion. "I know," he said slowly, "but I can't yet, I don't know how." He was silent for a long moment before continuing, "I'm afraid I'll forget her, like I forgot Sheik."

His voice was strained. "I don't know where I 'know' him from, but something tells me I knew him a long time ago, but I don't know where from. Somehow, I know we were…together." Link couldn't describe it, he didn't use words as often, and he was struggling to explain it to Zelda. It was a feeling of belonging and déjà vu, as if something like these emotion he was feeling for Sheik had been there before, as if this wasn't the first time he was falling for the red-eyed warrior.

Turning a consoling gaze to the princess, the princess who he viewed as his sister, he wanted answers, answers that she couldn't give him. Link had to figure this out on his own and regain his own memories, not be like Impa where she had experienced it, but had only been told the tail; she hadn't been allowed to remember it.

"I'm sorry, Link," Zelda murmured, "but you have to do this on your own. You have to remember." _Even if it hurts you…_ The memories had been locked away in Link's mind, he still possessed them, they just had to be released, but if Link was already struggling with what had happened in this timeline, what would happened when he remembered the events from before? Zelda didn't want him to be hurt anymore than he already had, but if it meant he and Sheik still had a chance… At this point the young ruler wasn't sure anymore, she wanted to do what was right for the young hero, not necessarily what was best.

She withdrew her hand from her friend's shoulder, giving him one more pained look, before turning away and retreating back to the preparations for her coronation. In reality she oftentimes regretted separating for Sheik before Link's first battle with Ganondorf. She knew they loved each other more than they loved life itself, but she knew she had to do what was right for Hyrule, which meant sending Link back to his childhood and stopping Ganondorf before his plans could be set in motion. However, she had planned on bringing Link to the castle after he awoke in the temple of time and "introducing" him to Sheik, who would remember as well, and give them a real chance at being together, but Link had disappeared and she hadn't re-encountered him until he was turned into the "Blue Eyed Beast" when Twilight engulfed the land. By that point, Zelda had sent Sheik and Impa on a lengthy journey for their own safety when she had sensed the gathering darkness before Zant's arrival. It was also then that Zelda learned Link possessed no memories of _before_ in his conscious mind.

It was times like now when she was reflecting on what she had done, that she wondered if she had done the right thing after all. She told herself time and again that she had because, in the long run, Hyrule hadn't suffered nearly as badly as it had in the other timeline.

Shaking these thoughts, the princess entered into the castle's heart once more, running into Sheik who was leaning against a wall, seemingly lost in thought. "Go to him," was all she said in passing. Link would need Sheik more than ever in the times that were to come, if he was to regain his memories from the time before he was about eleven years old. Even if he didn't regain his memories, Zelda knew that Link and Sheik still had a chance together, but it wasn't fair for Sheik to have to suffer through it, being a stranger to Link and holding one sided memories.

* * *

Sheik silently joined Link in looking out over the kingdom of Hyrule, towards the Gerudo desert. Neither of them spoke as the full moon rose higher in the sky and Link's person demons threatened to plague him again. He could feel the other's presence, as Sheik drew near him. The hero took comfort in the strangely familiar presence of the male Sheikah warrior, but he also felt a bit uneasy around the other, as if they should be doing something, but he kept his distance and didn't move.

For Sheik, joining the green clad warrior in this situation wasn't easy. The moon cast its glow down on the castle and the air was turning cold. The Link Sheik knew would have drawn him close, they would have gazed up at the moon together, not spoken, but they would have shared at least a moment of intimacy. It was then that the cold realization hit the Sheikah warrior, things were completely different now. Link had to regain his memories, if only to lay this pain to rest.

With the gathering cold, Link took his leave, retreating to the castle guest room he had been offered by the princess. But travelling through the castle corridors, his nightmares seemed even more real and began to take an almost tangible shape in the dark corners and shadows where the light from torches and candles weren't strong enough to pierce.

It was once Link retreated to his quarters, stripping down to his trousers and discarding his tunic, undershirt, boots, gauntlets, and hat that he crawled into the bed and tried to find a restful sleep that wouldn't be plagued by nightmares, evidently, it was not to be so.

* * *

Link was in the deep shadowed chambers of the castle dungeon; water dripped and trickled down the stone walls of a long forgotten cell. He was suspended by his wrists, chains cutting deep into the bruised flesh. His eyes were closed against the pain, but the incessant dripping of what, just out of reach of a parched throat, threatened to drive the once-called-hero insane. He opened his eyes partway, narrowing them against the darkness and pain. His body was broken and bloody, somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he had recently been tortured and raped, but his groggy, lightheaded mind couldn't put the pieces together. And then, an ungodly laugh. The type of laugh that makes one's blood turn to ice and makes them know they're about to die a slow and painful death. Then, out of the shadows, in the far corner of the call, a massive figure came forwards, his dark skin and armor melted and moved as part of the shadow, but his eyes, by the goddesses, his eyes had such an unholy, sickening glow to them, malice and hatred flowing into them, and a sadistic pleasure from torturing the fallen hero.

"I'm going to enjoy this," Ganondorf purred, his hand shooting out and taking a crushing hold around the defenseless hero's neck, his thunderous laughter reverberating off the walls of the cell.

* * *

A panicked, terror filled cry echoed in the night air of Hyrule castle. Sheik leaped to his feet from where he had been sitting on the edge of his bed, not ready to settle in for the night yet. The young Sheikah warrior was on his feet in an instant, charging without hesitation for the door of his chamber and throwing it open, not caring if the sound of it crashing against the wall as it open or slammed shut disturbed the castle residence. He would recognize that voice crying out anywhere. Link!

Sheik knew the location of the hero's temporary quarters and was the first one there, throwing open the door and rushing to his former lovers side. Link was thrashing and writhing in his sleep, trying to fend of enemies of his nightmare, no doubt. Shaking the other awake, Sheik held onto the hero's shoulders as he awoke from the land of his nightmares to the waking realm, still unable to tell the difference in his groggy mind, he struggled against the Sheikah in an effort to escape being restrained.

"Link! Link!" Sheik's voice finally broke through to the panicked hero. The red eyes and the fair hair and tanned skin coming blurrily into view. Finally, the pain and the fear of Link's nightmares broke free in the form of a heavy sob at the sight of the other man. Taken aback, the Sheikah warrior released his friend's shoulders, drawing him into a secure embrace instead.

Link snaked his arms around Sheik's neck, holding him as close as he could. The Hylian drew his knees up, curling into the other as Sheik supported his back and head, gently hushing his panicked, sobbing friend. Link clung to the front of Sheik's tunic as sobs racked his body, threatening to choke him.

Sheik gently rocked them pulling the other warrior into his lap as best he could, smoothing the younger one's hair and murmuring reassurances. Sheik was there, everything was going to be okay, everything was going to be okay. Calming down enough to draw in gasping breaths, Link kept his face buried in Sheik's tunic, he was so afraid of letting go, afraid of the demons of the past that haunted his dreaming world.

Sheik managed to slide his cowl down, lightly placing kisses on Link's forehead, comforting and reassuring his friend. Even if Link didn't remember what they used to be, the Sheikah male loved him more than anything and couldn't bear to see the Hero of Time torn apart and broken like this.

Having heard Link's cried of anguish in his sleep, Impa and Zelda had rushed as quickly as they could to his quarters to discover Sheik cradling him, murmuring to him, and lightly kissing his sweat soaked forehead. The younger Sheikah raised his crimson gaze to his mentor and the princess. Silently willing them to allow him to be with Link, to be the more to ease and wash away the pain. Nodding slowly, Impa lead Zelda from the room, closing the door most of the way, but still leaving it ajar. Zelda stood in a distressed silence beside her nursemaid, looking up at the older woman and then back at the door. _Link_...

Sheik sat, cradling Link in his arm, rocking them slightly. Link had calmed down and weariness claimed him again. Sheik rose from the edge of his bed once Link had settled back under the covers. Without thinking, he pressed his lips to his former lover's forehead murmuring his affections into his hair. When he turned to leave he was surprised by Link's hand flashing out, grasping the Sheikah's wrist, imploring him to stay. Sheik hesitated for only a heartbeat before crawling under with covers with the hero and drawing him close. Shortly, Link dropped into a dreamless sleep with the feeling of ease and security that he only had around Sheik. Sheik, on the other hand, lay awake for a while, holding Link close to his body. Link's memories would be recovered after Zelda's coronation, he silently promised his former lover, before allowing sleep to claim him as well.

* * *

**A/N - Please, please, please review!**


	5. Chapter 4 Coronation

Sheik woke to the sun shining in his face. He reluctantly opened his eyes, seeing as he wasn't a morning person and trained in the shadows, the windows of Sheik's own quarters always had the curtains tightly drawn. Baffled and confused for a moment, the Sheikah warrior realized that he wasn't in his own quarters. The curtains were pulled back, allowing the sunlight to flood into the room, the polished wooden desk against the wall stood unused as was most of the other furniture in the room. Tapestries possessing the Hyrule crest hung from the walls. But aside from the sword and shield resting against the wall, the room gave off the feel of disuse. Scanning back around the room and then over to his side, Sheik realized he wasn't alone in the large bed and the events of the night before hit him. Link was asleep now, breathing deeply, his honey colored hair catching the light as the sun shone across his face, blue eyes closed, his defined yet gentle features were softened by the slanting rays of the sun.

Relaxing his tense muscles a bit, Sheik reached out, running his hand across Link's cheek, brushing his slightly grown out hair from his face. Resting on his forearms, Sheik looked down at his hands and realized he wasn't wearing his wrappings or his cowl. He vaguely remembered removing them before he fell asleep. He sighed softly in annoyance at himself for his foolishness; things weren't like they had been in the time that had never happened. Sheik shifted his weight on the bed before sliding off and standing up. He walked over to where the bandages and cowl lay on the floor, picking them up and putting them back on, he turned to look over his shoulder, distress glittering in his ruby eyes. Finally, Sheik turned to leave Link's temporary quarters.

Sheik grasped the door's handle, pushing the door open. He froze; something shifted and moved behind him. Sheik whipped around, Sheikah warrior's instincts dictating his actions.

Link stood silently, part way across the room from Sheik, his expression unreadable, but somehow conflicted. Sheik nodded at Link, making once more to leave, but, again, something stopped him. It was Link, no doubt.

The Hero of Time stood, shifting his weight, gaze boring into Sheik's back. _"Stay,"_ he seemed to say, though no words were spoken. _"Sheik…!"_

An unspoken urgency filled the air. Link was the first to act on it. Without thinking, Link had closed the distance between him and Sheik, holding the other close, grasping his wrist—as he had done the night before—and pulled Sheik into a crushing, needy hug.

The Hylian's head was bowed, pressing his forehead into Sheik's shoulder. It was just as it had been before! Sheik was vanishing, only to reappear later! He would not stay, no matter how much Link begged him to and yearned for him to stay. It was just like it had been at the Temple of Time!

Link's eyes snapped open; his fists clenched the back of Sheik's skin tight uniform. "Sheik!" He breathed his first spoken word in this time. "Sheik!" He repeated, breathily and strained, the weight of untold emotions bearing down of him.

Sheik stood frozen, being clung to by Link. An icy chill rushed up his spine, Link had spoken and Link had remembered him.

"Link," Sheik whispered in response, holding his former lover close, hands shaking with untold, churning emotions.

Sheik didn't know how long he and Link stood in front of the door, holding each other close, but he was never surer that he would stay at Link's side and regain his memories as well as his ability to speak.

* * *

To Sheik the morning was a blur of rushing around and the final preparations for Princess Zelda's coronation being put in place.

Zelda walked to her thrown with a procession of maid-servants dressed in extravagant gowns, gowns through that were put to shame by what the princess herself was wearing. Six of the Seven Sages made their way up, flanked and followed by people chosen from each one of their homelands. Rauru, the Sage of Light, took the lead, followed by the other sages, standing shoulder to shoulder, each with an expression of anticipation and excitement. The time had come, the seventh sage, Princess Zelda, was to crowned queen of Hyrule.

Darunia the Sage of Fire, a Goron, stood at the end of the line; he nodded to Princess Zelda and, behind and adjacent to her on each side stood Link and Sheik. He nodded to Link the Hero of Time, whom returned the gesture.

Saria the Sage of Forest, a kokiri, standing beside Darunia, smiled at Princess Zelda and Link. Though she did not know that Link held no memories of her, Saria and he had been extremely close in Link's childhood.

Ruto, Princess of the Zora and the Sage of Water, stood between Saria and Nabooru, the Sage of Spirit. The Zora princess had been in love with Link in the time that never happened. All of the sages carried memories of that time, but only Impa, the Sage of Shadow, and Rauru, the Sage of Light, knew definitively that Link did not remember. But nonetheless, Ruto smiled seductively at Link, shifting her hips and making him turn scarlet and look away from her.

Beside Ruto stood Nabooru, looking somewhat placed, but she also looked pensive. She nodded her approval to Zelda, but she avoided allowing her gaze to slide to Link, she seemed to at least have an idea of what had happened to him. The Gerudo woman focused on the princess, seemed to say "we need to talk". Zelda nodded slightly in response; there were things that had to be spoken about among the sages.

Finally, Impa stood at Nabooru's left. She looked proudly upon Zelda. She had raised Zelda from infancy. After Zelda's mother had died, it was Impa who guarded her, protected her, and taught her how to rule, even through the time her soul was bound to Sheik's in the time that never happened.

Rauru walked up to stand before Zelda, who rose to her feet as well. He began with an unspoken greeting to her before beginning with his speech to the people gathered in the throne room. Finally he began with what really mattered.

"Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the people of the Kingdom of Hyrule, and the dominions thereto belonging, according to the statutes given to you by the goddesses, and the laws and customs of the same?"Rauru asked Zelda, though he knew from the many trials that she had already led her people through in this time as well as the time that never happened she bore the triforce of wisdom and would de her utter best.

"I solemnly promise so to do," Zelda said, her voice full of conviction and her blue eyes shining with determination.

"Will you to your power cause law and justice in mercy to be executed in all your judgments?" Rauru asked.

"I will." Zelda swore, placing her hand over her heart, there was no doubt that she would uphold this promise.

"Will you to the utmost of your power maintain the laws of the goddesses, the true profession of the triforce and the worship of the goddesses established by law, and will you preserve unto the sages of this Realm, and to the temples committed to their charge, all such rights and privileges as by law do or shall appertain unto them, or any of them?" The Sage of Light pressed.

"All this I promise to do." Zelda said, nodding sharply, once more there was no doubt in anyone's mind that she meant what she had said.

Princess Zelda placed her hand upon the triforce of the crest of Hyrule and said, "The things which I have here before promised, I will perform and keep: So help me goddesses."

With that Impa walked forwards' carrying the crown in which Rauru took that it in the air above Zelda's head. "With the powers granted to me by the goddesses," he spoke, his voice echoing through the throne room, "I, Rauru Sage of Light, grown thee Queen Zelda!" The crown was placed upon Zelda's head, the throne room erupted in applause and Zelda sat upon the throne, overlooking those whom stood in the great hall.

"I will do my best," she breathed, glancing back at Link and Sheik.

After the ceremony and political affairs, Queen Zelda and the six sages gathered in the throne room for a matter of great importance. Here it was revealed to all of them that Link had no memories of what had happened before never happened.

"He doesn't even know what it was that never happened," Zelda confessed. "I have been reluctant to inform him. It is my personal opinion that he must regain his memories on his own."

Rauru agreed, though, for the others, especially those who had been close to Link didn't have as easy a time of it.

"How long have you known?" Ruto cried distress evident in her eyes and her clenched fists.

"Only a few days," Impa broke in before Zelda could say anything.

Saria bowed her head, clenching her own fists and looking sadly at the floor. "Is there no way we can help him?" She pleaded. "He saved Hyrule not once, but twice! There has to be something we can do!" The kokiri sage tried to reason.

"No, this is something he has to do on his own," Nabooru said, looking away from the others. "We all know it."

Even if not all of them was willing to admit it, they knew the Gerudo woman was right.

"Do you have any ideas, your highness?" Ruto practically sneered, anger flashing in her eyes. Unable to help the Hero of Time, the Zora woman turned hostilely towards the newly crowned queen.

"I do, but we must do this without Link suspecting too much," Zelda said, looking towards the throne room door, where she knew Sheik awaited. "But that will be up to Sheik," she finished.

The Sheikah warrior entered the throne room, prepared to rise to the challenge. Zelda and Impa both knew why Zelda had chosen him, but to the other sages, especially Ruto, it was not to be as clear.

Sheik took Zelda and Impa aside and whispered, "Link remembered."

Zelda froze; she feared Link had remembered what she feared him remembering. Remembering that she had split from Sheik and Link believed that Sheik had been nothing but a convenient lie, even if that had not been true.


	6. Chapter 5 To Termina

Link stood at the window of his quarters, looking unseeingly out at the courtyards. What played before his eyes was the scene of Sheik vanishing in a flash of white light, Zelda appearing where Sheik had stood only moments before. A feeling of betrayal stabbed Link's chest, his fists clenched and his eyes squeezed shut; tears prickled his eyes threatening to flow freely.

He didn't know why the scene playing behind his eyes bothered his so much, or when it had occurred. In the memory, if that's what it really was, he knew he had been seventeen, but he hadn't know Sheik when he was seventeen, he had only know him for a weeks and he was nineteen now.

However, he had been able to identify the location of the memory as the temple of time, a place he had been more than once since his journey with Midna to defeat Ganondorf.

Link was wrenched from his thoughts at the sound of the door to his chamber creaked open. Sheik stood in the doorway. He walked over to Link, joining him at the window. Link turned to face Sheik; his blue eyes displayed his troubled thoughts.

Sheik stood beside Link, forcing himself to resist the overpowering desire to pull the Hero of Time close and comfort him, coax the answers from his friend. The familiar feeling of being at Link's side once more was almost too much for Sheik.

Gently, Sheik raised his hand to Link's cheek, placing his hand onto the Hero's neck and stroked his cheek with his thumb. Link closed his blue eyes, leaning into Sheik's touch.

"Sheik," Link breathed. Sheik drew his breath in, unconsciously holding it. Link opened his eyes, meeting Sheik's crimson gaze. Link pulled away from Sheik's touch before reaching out and pulling Sheik into a close embrace. Closing his eyes, Link slid his arms around Sheik's back, bowing his head against Sheik's shoulder.

Sheik let out a shaky breath; he brought his arms up around Link, placing one hand on the back of Link's head and the other around Link's shoulders. He closed his own eyes, resting his head against Link's. "We're going to get your memories back," he promised softly. _I promise._

* * *

With the coronation over, Link's mind was free to wander and the memories and fever dreams came once more to the front of his mind, fragmented memories of a strange place. A place that he knew he had not been recognized as nothing but the Hero of Time.

Link stood just outside of Castle Town's south gate. It was two days following Zelda's coronation and the queen, having been the sole ruler of Hyrule for two years now, wouldn't be change anything except for now as the queen she wouldn't have to get the counsel's confirmation for her every move.

Sheik walked towards Link from behind, his crimson eyes taking in the sight of the object of his greatest affections. Sheik was leading the grey dapple mare that he had ridden to Ordon and discovered Link on his death bed. Shifting his weight, the young man stopped beside the Hero of Time, gazing grimly across Hyrule Field, his jaw set below his cowl. They were going to the Temple of Time.

In Zelda's opinion, if Link and Sheik went to the Temple of Time, it was where everything had began and had never happened, in may jog Link's memories. Sheik glanced at Link, asking if he was ready to go. Link nodded and took a horseshoe shaped instrument from one of his belt pouches. He raised it to his lips, lips Sheik was dying to kiss, and played a song exactly like the one he played ocarina. It was in that instant that the Sheikah wondered where Zelda's ocarina was, she had never gotten it back from Link, but why wasn't Link using it?

Sheik was about to ask, but the sound of Epona's neighing reached their ears and Link hurried to meet her. He greeted the chestnut mare, stoking her muzzle and neck. Link looked back at Sheik and nodded, it was time to go.

Link swung into Epona's saddle shifting his weight, telling her to move without having to use the reigns. Sheik on the other hand, being a less skilled rider and without the strange bond between horse and rider, he was dependent on the horse's reigns.

It was late afternoon by the time Link and Sheik rode into the Faron Woods; they had left mid morning and ridden without stop for hours. The day had once more been hot, but it was cool under the canopy of tree branches. Sunlight dappled the forest floor, allowing Link to breathe easier, but Sheik's training came into play and he found himself tense, scanning the forest with his ruby eyes.

Link led the way through the forest, guiding Epona with his legs. They came to the Forest Temple, the great tree towering above the forest. It was hear that Link dismounted and patted Epona's neck, sending her into the forest, likely back towards Ordon. But before he did anything more, after Sheik dismounted, he took the dapple grey's reigns to Epona's keeping the horses together before sending them away, Epona wound lead the dapple grey back Ordon where Ilia would take care of the, he knew.

The entrance to the Lost Woods was beyond a rock shelf that Link guided Sheik across; Link knew this route well for his journey with Midna. No words were spoken between the two, but they were both on their guard, the Lost Woods was a dangerous place. Though both of them knew this place, it was horribly easy to get lost.

Once in the Lost Woods Link and Sheik stood, the sound of a flute playing a ghostly eerie tune floated through the trees.

"Skull Kid," Link breathed, without even realizing he'd spoken, nor did he know where he knew that name from, like the tune coming from deep within the forest, it was eerily familiar. Out of nowhere, the form of a sickening looking child with a sunken face and a beak seemed to drop from the sky, playing a flute above their head, laughing a bone chilling laugh.

Sheik looked up, instinctively dropping into a crouch and drawing his needles, glaring up at the Skull Kid who continued to laugh its bone chilling laugh.

"What do you want?" Sheik demanded, but Link glared up at the Skull Kid, saying nothing before he drew his sword and took off into the forest at a good clip. Link was running through the trees turning sharply through the tunnels that Sheik had to swerve after him to keep up. It was then that the tune of the flute grew louder again and the Skull Kid dropped from above three of its puppets appearing and leering at the two warriors.

Sheik leapt back, throwing needles at the puppets while Link rand forwards, yelling with every swing of his sword. The scuffle was quick and not too challenging, but frustrating none the less for Link. It brought back painful memories of his journey through here when Zant had turned him into a wolf and the Master Sword was needed to reverse it.

This "game" with the Skull Kid was repeated several times before Link frustrated with the Skull Kid and ran directly for the Temple of Time, acting on his intuition and from the faint memories of the winding paths of the Lost Woods that the forest would twist and distort.

It was through Link's running, Sheik hot on his heels, that the setting sun turned the forest to a blood red before plunging the forest into near complete blackness. In the darkness, Link drew his lantern, its glow casting distorted shadows on the forest floor and tree trunks.

Link and Sheik came to a large clearing, two large tree stumps stood several feet apart, a tunnel stood on the same level as the higher of the two tree stumps. Link led the way towards the tree stumps, a feeling of something drawing him forwards called to Link. Sheik stopped, standing back, he tried to call Link back, this seemed all wrong, the way Link was walking forwards as if he was in a trance.

Link climbed onto the lower of the two tree stumps and turned to look at Sheik, a look that told Sheik to follow him. Sheik knew that this wasn't the way to the Temple of Time, but something told him to follow Link. Sheik jumped onto the tree stump and followed Link's steps to jump onto the second tree stump and then into the entrance of the tunnel.

Link ran forwards without hesitation. Sheik, however, followed more slowly, but picked up his pace to sprint after the Hero of Time. A cry came from Link up a head into tunnel and Sheik pelted into the complete darkness, and then there was nothing. The floor seemed to fall out from beneath his feet and then Sheik knew he was falling!

He didn't know how far he fell, but images flashed before his eyes before he crashed into the ground. Sheik pushed himself to his feet and looked around to find himself in a dark clearing at the bottom of a straight drop; Link was picking himself up as well, looking around with a strange look on his face. A look of recognition.

A large pond stood before them leading somewhere, but Sheik had no idea where and there was no way he could have been prepared for what came next.

A white fairy flew from the darkness and tinkled as it cried, "Link!"

The fairy Sheik knew in an instant was not Navi, but it new Link. Link had been here before.

The green clad hero shook his head as he stood up, wherever they were; Link knew he had been here before. Even if he didn't remember it.

Link and Sheik ended up having to swim across the pool of water, but ended up reaching land again and came to a large stone door that Link pushed open. On the other side of the door was what looked like to be an underground watermill, a stream ran through a stone sewer system, a staircase lead up another floor. Link and Sheik both drew their weapons, moving slowly up the staircase to the floor above them. Across the room stood two large wooden doors, carefully they pushed them open to discover that they were exiting a clock tower in the center of a town that Sheik could only have guessed was about the same size as Castle Town.

Clock Town, Termina.


	7. Chapter 6 Night at the Inn

Clock Town, Termina.

Link and Sheik stood in silence, gazing around the town square they stood, both sheathed their weapons quickly, but Sheik still looked warily around. People hustled around, but paused to look at the blue and green clad warriors, whispering as their gaze fell on Sheik, covered with bandages and his face covered with a cowl.

Link walked forwards, surveying his surroundings, though he knew where they were, the name for this place had come crashing to the front of his mind. And with a shocking realization, these people looked exactly like people they had seen in Castle Town not two days before.

"Where are we?" Sheik asked in an undertone.

"Termina," Link answered. Looking around, confusion clouded his expression.

It was dark out; the sun had set back in the Lost Woods. Link knew they had to rest; they had risen at dawn to prepare to leave and had traveled all day. There was an inn near here, Link was sure of it. He lead the way, while Sheik still looked around warily, analyzing the situation.

Turning to their left, Link and Sheik traveled up a ramp to what was like a gateway-like corridor that attacked East Clock Town to South Clock Town. Beside the gateway stood an inn called the "Stock Pot Inn", Link pushed the door open after hesitating for an instant.

The Stock Pot Inn was cozy, it had benches along the wall to sit on, potted plants. On the far side of the room stood a bar table that acted as the check-in desk. It had a log book on it and shelves were mounted on the wall beside it. Next to the check-in counter was a staircase and a hallway leading off to the left. At the desk sat a red haired woman. She was working in the log book and glanced up briefly before looked back down, her head snapped back up, her blue eyes were wide, and she dropped what she was using to write with. "L-link!" She gasped staring at the two of them.

Link looked taken aback as the woman stood up and disappeared through the door behind the desk and ran down the hallway into the lobby where they stood.

"Link!" She cried, throwing her arms around him and then holding him at arm's length to look at him. "Link, look at how much you've grown," she said, looking like she was torn between laughing and crying.  
"It's been so long!"

"Anju," a voice called from upstairs, "what's going on?" A young man who looked to be about Link and Sheik's age came down the stairs. He had shoulder length blue hair and red eyes that shone with confusion, then flashed with recognition. "Link?!" He sounded shock and looked shock at the sight of the two of them.

Anju turned to smile at blue haired man. "See, Kafei, I told you he'd come back," she said, her voice thick with emotion.

Link, however, looked baffled. It hit him like a blow to the head, these were Anju and Kafei, he had helped them somehow and sometime ago. He didn't know what it was he had done, but he remembered them. He remembered!

He remembered falling to Termina when he was ten after… after… After he had been sent back to his own time! Realization washed over him.

"Anju, Kafei," he managed to say, choking on their names as he said them. "It's been a long time."

Kafei looked Link over, he seemed to know that something was wrong, but he said nothing. Turning his attention to Sheik, he questioned who this was. "Sheik," Link answered. Sheik didn't miss the glance between the two, or the flash of something in Kafei's red eyes, but Anju jumped in and said, "You must have travelled a long way, why don't you spend the night in the second room up the stairs, free of charge."

Link and Sheik agreed before going up the stairs and entering the room with the key Anju had given them. There were beds in the room and a fire crackling in the fireplace on the far wall. A table with two chairs stood in front of the fireplace. Also, the wallpaper was torn away on the wall connecting the room the first room in the hallway; it looked like the wall itself was thin.

Link sat down on the far bed while Sheik stood by the fireplace and looked at Link; they both knew what was coming next. "Where are we and who are they?" Sheik demanded, crimson eyes flashing.

"This is Termina," Link managed, looking down at his gauntlet clad hands. "I… I helped Anju and Kafei… a few years ago." Link continued closing his eyes and leaning his head back, trying with all his might to remember what had happened, but suddenly, in the back his head, he heard a cry of pain and saw blood everywhere, swirling and curling through the heavy saltwater tides of the ocean. His eyes snapped open, tears burning in them. Someone had died, but whom? Flashes of white skin, a Zora perhaps? Link didn't know, but he had a feeling he was about to find out. Finally, as Link leaned his head back against the wall, tears broke free and flowed down his checks from under his closed eyes lids. A mute sounding voice his whispered and moaned, "I couldn't save him, I couldn't save him!" It sobbed.

A weight on the bed wrenched Link back to reality; Sheik had sat down beside him and reached out, drawing him close. And in that instant Link sat up, pulling Sheik's face to his in kiss that told a thousand emotions at once. Link clutched the front of Sheik's outfit. Sheik's red eyes stretched wide before clenching shut, he kissed Link back forcefully, praying to the goddesses that this wasn't just another dream. He placed his hands of Link's shoulders to hold him close, refusing to break the contact when they broke the kiss.

Sheik rested his forehead on Link's as the two of them stared into each other's eyes. There was much to be discussed, but that would have to wait until later, Sheik decided, leaning in to kiss Link again.

* * *

Down stairs in the kitchen Kafei and Anju stood, deep in conversation. Anju stood at the stove, cooking, while Kafei leaned against the counter. The attractive blue haired young man took a bit out of a piece of fruit, looking up at a yellow mask that was mounted on the wall.

"Link didn't recognize us," Anju said in a soft voice, it sounded like she was trying not to cry. "Did you see the way he looked?" She whispered in distress, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

Kafei sighed, looking at the floor. "Yeah, I did," he said, sounding preoccupied. "Sheik was with him…"

Anju looked up at Kafei as he trailed off. "Link would talk about a boy named Sheik, wouldn't he?" She asked tending to the soup she was cooking.

Kafei nodded, Link had been his best friend for the two years that Link lived in Termina. Link had been the one to retrieve Kafei's wedding mask so he could marry Anju before the moon fell. Link was also the one who saved Termina from the falling moon, but only a handful of people knew that bit of information.

While living in Termina, Link had told Kafei all about being from a land parallel to Termina called Hyrule. He had spoken about being raised by a people called the Kokiri, saving Hyrule from the false king Ganondorf, and being sent back in time. Link had told Kafei about being in love with Sheik and then being betrayed by princess who he trusted. From what Link had said Sheik had been nothing but a disguise. But Sheik was with Link now; Kafei had to find out what had happened, but not tonight.

Link and Kafei had much more in common than at first glance. The Skull Kid had turned Kafei back into a child nine years ago, like Link, but Kafei hadn't been sent back in time. Link had also mentioned on more than occasion that he had been draw to Kafei because he had the same crimson eyes as Sheik.

He looked at Anju. "Sheik was Link's lover. Did he tell you about being sent back in time when he lived here?" Kafei asked, setting the piece for fruit aside and walked over to Anju, placing his hands on her hips and looking affectionately into her eyes, he kissed her chastely.

Anju kissed Kafei passionately before saying, "Yes, he'd mention Sheik on occasion, but that'll have to wait until tomorrow." She kissed Kafei again, affectionately returning his gaze.

* * *

Back upstairs Link was laying on his back on the bed with Sheik leaning over him. Sheik's cowl had been removed and he was kissing Link's neck. Link lay on his back, his fists clutching the sheets on the bed. He moaned as Sheik sucked on the junction between his jaw and his neck. Sheik kissed along Link's jaw, kissing Link on the lips again.

Link responded, moving his lips against Sheik's. He felt Sheik run his tongue across his lips. Link parted his lips allowing Sheik to stick his tongue in Link's mouth, exploring and memorizing the Hylian's mouth. Sheik moaned as Link ran his tongue along Sheik's.

Link placed his hands on Sheik's shoulders holding onto his lover. They broke apart in need of air. Link sat up, pulling off his shirt, he threw it across the room and kissed Sheik again.

While their mouths were occupied, Link worked on pulling Sheik's skintight blue outfit off. He ran his hands across Sheik's now bare shoulders. Sheik unbandaged his hands while Link freed Sheik's hair from its wrappings. He burrowed his fingers in the Sheikah's bond hair, tugging on it without thoughts. He kicked off his shoes while sucking on Sheik's lip.

The two broke apart gasping for air. Sheik worked his skintight outfit free from his torso, slid it agonizingly slowly down his hips and discarded the remainder of anything else he was wearing. He pressed Link back onto the bed, kissing his passionately. Link grasped Sheik's semi-hard member in his hand.

Link began stroking Sheik's shaft causing his lover to throw back his head and moan audibly. Sheik shuddered, breathing heavily. He bowed his head and ran his hand across the budge in Link's pants. Link released his grasp on Sheik's shaft as Sheik knelt above him, stroking his hand firmly against Link's erection through his pants.

Sheik kissed Link's collar bone, running his tongue down Link's chest, pausing to suck on parts of his skin. With that he slid his hand down Link's pants, fondling his hard cock.

The Hylian threw his head back, moaning loudly. Sheik's hard member twitched in anticipation at the noises Link was making. Sheik withdrew his hand from Link's pants before pulling them down and Link kicked them off.

Sheik sat back slightly, he looked over Link's body. He gazed upon how the light of the fire danced across his scarred skin and lithe, rippling muscles. Sweat glistened across the Hylian's skin, his chest rose and fell with his gasping breath.

Leaning down, Sheik kissed Link soundly, his own lean muscles rippling tanned skin, his golden hair falling in his face. He took Link's shaft in his hand and began pumping him. Link moaned loudly, gasping and panting. Sheik could tell he was nearing his edge.

He lowered his head and sucked on one of Link's erect nipples, teasing the other with his free hand. Sheik let go of Link's member before raising his head and placing his fingers in front of the Hero of Time's face. "Suck," he ordered, meeting the hero's glazed blue gaze. Link complied; he took Sheik's fingers into his mouth and began sucking. He ran his tongue over and along the Sheikah warrior's fingers. He coated the offered fingers with saliva.

Sheik shuddered, moaning. He withdrew his fingers from Link's mouth. He trailed them down Link's chest and between his legs, lightly teasing the tight ring of muscles. Sheik slid one finger into Link, he felt the Hero tense below him and hiss in discomfort.

"Relax," Sheik breathed in Link's ear, licking it lightly. He felt Link's tense muscles relax ever so slightly, with that he slid another finger in and make a scissoring motion white sliding the fingers in and out. He added one more finger and continued with his motions until Link gasped. "Enough, Sheik, I'm too close," he panted, blue eyes barely open and focusing on the Sheikah.

Sheik nodded, withdrawing his fingers, but didn't make to enter the Hylian yet. He rolled to the side, surveying the room before he spotted a bottle of scented body oil on the fireplace mantel along with a few other bottles and items. He rolled over and got out of bed, walked over and retrieved the bottle and carried it back over to the bed where he joined Link.

Pouring a liberal amount into his palm he coated his shafted, discarding the bottle. He positioned himself at Link's entrance, glancing at Link. "Are you ready?" He asked, kissing Link quickly as he nodded, panting too heavily to answer.

Sheik pushed into Link, freezing when he heard a strangled cry of pain from his lover. But he pushed farther in, thrusting slowly again. He pulled out and pushed back in, grunting, "Relax."

Sheik found a rhythm pounding into the Hero of Time. He moaned, thrusting powerfully into Link. The two's moaning filled the air.

"Faster, harder," Link managed through heavy gasps. Sheik did as Link begged, but suddenly Sheik hit a particular stop Link let out an even louder cry of pleasure. Sheik angled himself to hit that spot again. Pounding into Link, he struck the same spot again and again, raising his hand and grasped Link's member, pumping him in time with his trusts.

The air was thick and hot, the firelight flickered off of sweat slick skin, gasping and moaning audibly, Link arched his back crying out as he released in Sheik's hand, his essence spattering cross their chests and abdomens while his orgasm rocked his body.

Sheik thrust one more powerful time before he released in Link, his own seed filling the Hero of Time. Sheik's orgasm rolled through his body. He bowed his head, trembling and slick with sweat. HE pulled out of Link and collapsed beside him.

In the afterglow, Link's breathing steadied. He gazed up at the ceiling, his blue eyes unfocused, but played before his eyes was a scene none too different, but completely different from the one he lay in now.

Link was back at Lake Hylia, lying on his back, beneath the full moon. In the afterglow, he lay beneath the tree on the small island at the center of the lake; beside him was the naked form of an exhausted Sheik! Sheik look beautiful with the white light of the moon washed over his tanned skin and golden hair.

Link's eyes snapped flew open. He turned his head to look at Sheik, breathing, "It was you, Sheik. We were lovers." Tears burned in Link's blue eyes as he rolled over onto his side, facing Sheik. Sheik's burning ruby eyes bored into him. Sheik extended his hand to hold onto Link's hand, they looked at each other, sheik's gaze soft his breathing even. Sheik reached out running the back of his hand against Link's cheek.

Sheik rolled closer to Link and kissed him before laying down and pulling Link close.

"I love you, Link," Sheik whispered.

"I remember," Link whispered, "I remember I loved you." Link closed his eyes, his straw colored hair falling across his face. "I love you, Sheik. I love you."

Link dropped into a deep slumber, Sheik would follow suit soon, but he sensed that someone was listening on the other side of the door. Kafei had heard Link's confession that he remembered.

But they still had to recover the rest of Link's memories.


	8. Chapter 7 Kafei's Breath

The morning following the night Link and Sheik had arrived at the Stock Pot Inn, Sheik woke up. He was feeling groggy and slow, disoriented. In an instant he snapped his head around, surveying the room. He was lying in the bed on the far side of the room from the door. Sheik felt Link stir beside him. He looked down at the sleeping Hero of Time.

Sheik propped himself up on his elbow. The quilt draped across the two of them did well to protect them from the draft in the room, the fire had died. Sheik's golden hair fell across his left eye as always, but now be brushed out of his face and tucked it behind his ear. The cool morning air struck Sheik's chest, but he took little notice aside from a slow exhale. His crimson gaze was on Link's sleeping face, a face that was relaxed for the most part except for his stirring.

Link opened his blue eyes and looked up at Sheik, flushing with slight embarrassment at being seen completely naked, even if it was under the quilt, and at seeing Sheik's lean muscled chest and arms.

Link stretched and yawned. He sat up and brushed his straw colored hair out of his eyes, causing Sheik to smile.

"Morning," Sheik said affectionately, giving Link and chaste kiss.

Link and Sheik rose from the bed, each washing with the washbasin that stood on a table between the two beds. They dressed without speaking, though they shared several brief kisses.

They the warriors descended the stairs, Link carrying the Knife Room key that Anju had given him the night before. He placed it on the front desk beside the check-in book and led Sheik out the front door with a glance over his shoulder, he felt like there was someone he should be talking to, but he didn't know who. With that Link and Sheik made their way through the town.

Clock Town, Sheik quickly realized was far more similar and yet very different from Castle Town that he could have imagined. There were people who were identical to those from Castle Town, but they didn't seem to take more than a passing glance at the two of them, except for the looks Sheik drew from his unusual skintight outfit.

Link didn't know where they were going, but his feet led them along a road that was unquestionably familiar to him, everything here was as if he had known it before. And from the way Kafei and Anju had treated him and spoken to them, it was as if they had known each other very well. Link shook his head to free those thoughts.

Not having memories before the age of twelve didn't used to bother Link, he had been brought into the village of Ordon and given a home, it hadn't mattered to him that he didn't have a past; it was just the way things were. But now, now he needed to know, he had never been face with this kind of situation before, but perhaps his memories could answer his questions. However, he could never have been prepared for what he would learn.

* * *

Link and Sheik spent the day around Clock Town. Sheik with his skills of observation was making connections between the Castle Town he knew and its' people and the towns people of Clock Town. Link, on the other hand, had been greeted by a handful of people who knew him by name, but weren't proclaiming him the Hero of Time, they weren't treating him the way the people of Hyrule did. But, Sheik reminded himself, this was a place called Termina, this was not Hyrule.

It was over the course of the day that sheik decided he would talk to Kafei and find out what he knew about Link and about this place.

* * *

Sheik and Link walked back into the Stock Pot Inn at sunset, the sky turning shades of blood red to the night's dark velvet blue. Anju came up to them, asking Link if he could he go and talk to her grandmother. Link looked mildly surprised, but being the type of person he was, agreed and was led by Anju to a back room that she claimed was her grandmother's room.

Meanwhile, Sheik turned his attention to Kafei who was standing behind the counter, watching him.

"We need to talk," Sheik began in a dark voice. "I have questions and you have answers that I need."

Kafei, to Sheik's surprise, nodded. "There are things I have questions about as well," he said, his own red eyes meeting the Sheikah's. Kafei walked around the counter and came down the hall to the lobby. He gestured Sheik to follow him up the stairs to a door at the top, to the immediate left. He opened it and led the way outside onto a large balcony overlooking East Clock Town. A great bell stood at the center of the balcony, glinting in the final dying rays of light.

Kafei walked over to the face bordering the side of the balcony and swung his legs over it, sitting with practiced ease on the narrow surface. Sheik leaned against the fence, turning his face to Kafei, red eyes narrowing and silently demanding answers, answers that only Kafei was likely to be able to give him.

Kafei looked out over East Clock Town as lights began to flicker on below them and the full moon began to show its' leering disturbing face.

"Do you see that?" Kafei asked, looking up at the moon.

Sheik raised his gaze and was shocked to see that the moon was completely different from the moon back in Hyrule. This moon had a distinct and sickening face. It leered down at the land of Termina below it. Sheik had to repress a shudder at the sight of it, but nodded nonetheless.

"Have you ever heard of the moon falling?" Kafei asked, once looking up at the moon, his red eyes looking glazed and distant.

Sheik had once heard very old stories about the legend of the moon falling, but had always brushed it off as bed time story used to frighten children.

Kafei continued without waiting for Sheik's response. "Nine years ago," he began, "Termina was much the way it is today, but the land was in turmoil and the Skull Kid, with the power of Majora's Mask, was causing the moon to fall…" Kafei continued to explain about his own personal history of his wedding mask being stolen and turned back into a child, he told of Link aiding his and Anju, the finer details of what Link did for the people of Clock Town, how he helped them each individually. Though Kafei didn't know every detail, he told Sheik about how Link had helped the Deku, the Gorons, and the Zora. He also explained about the powers of the masks in the realm of Termina and the powers that they possessed. Kafei also informed Sheik of what Link did to prevent the moon from falling by awakening the four gods and saved the people and the entire land. How link had gone back in time countless numbers of times to save the land. It was also in this conversation that Kafei reported to Sheik that only he, Anju, and two sisters named Romani and Cremia.

When he finished, it was well into the night and the moon was past its' highest point in the sky, however, he still wanted Sheik to tell him why Link didn't remember them and why Link had said he remembered loving Sheik the night before.

Sheik hesitated before speaking; he looked across the dark town below and finally chose to tell Kafei the truth. "Do you know about what happened to Link before he came here?" Sheik inquired.

"Yes," Kafei answered. "Link told about it… He also told me about you. How the princess betrayed him, but he thought that you were a fake, that you had been nothing but an illusion…"

"He didn't believe I was real?" Sheik breathed, anger burning in him and tears stinging his ruby eyes. When Link had been sent back in time, all of the people who would remember the time that never happened would only remember up to the point where Link had gone back in time. When a twelve year old Sheik had angrily asked a ten year old Zelda about it, she had said that he would be able to meet Link again and they could have a real relationship without having to save Hyrule and avoid Ganondorf, but that was before the Twilight and Ganondorf came again. That was before Midna had happened. And that was then that Link thought Zelda had lied to him. But then Link lost his memories, he didn't know how he used to feel towards Zelda, believing she had betrayed him and he loved her like a sister in this time. What would this mean for Link when he learned the truth through regaining his memories? Sheik wondered. Link had been sent back before he could learn that Sheik was a real person and alive, but did that matter now? Sheik new it would.

It was now that Sheik told Kafei about Link being brought into the village of Ordon after being found wounded with Epona. No one knew how Link had lost his memories, but it was believed that it was from trauma, Sheik said. He spoke of the Twilight and about Ganondorf's return, but not of Midna, the Twilight Princess. And he informed the blue haired young man about how Link had been sent back in time before Zelda told him that Sheik was a real person. It was also then that Kafei explained to Sheik that Link would often talk about the young Sheikah warrior and how he had been nothing but a lie, Link had come to Termina broken hearted, only to have to save them as well, but many still died.

By now it was into the hours after midnight and Sheik said he had to go back to Link, but thanked Kafei for telling him. But before he left the other remaining on the balcony he promised that they would regain Link's memories. It was a promise.

* * *

Sheik returned to the Knife Room where he and Link were staying while in Clock Town, he needed to figure out where the best place to begin working to regain Link's memories was. They could begin here in Clock Town, he thought, but he would have to discuss it with his lover.

In the room where Link and sheik were staying, Link was sitting solemnly on the far bed, seemly lost in thought. It was very late now and sleep sounded like the best option, but the flicking shadows from the flames dancing in the fireplace played across Link's face, making him look doleful.

Sheik crossed the room to join his green clad hero on the bed. He sat down, running his bandaged fingers through Link's straw colored hair and brushing his hat from his head and allowed it to fall behind them on the bed. He raised Link's face to look at him before kissing him.

"What's wrong?" He asked in a soft voice, sliding his hand down from Link's hair to place it on his lover's back. Sheik's red eyes reflected his concern in the shadows of the dancing fire.

Link raised his head to look directly into Sheik's eyes before he kissed him and drew back, but shook his head. He wasn't ready to speak about it, perhaps when the right time came but not tonight.

The Carnival of Time was nearing and the right circumstances were about to present themselves for Link and Sheik on their Quest to recover Link's lost memories.


	9. Chapter 8 Mikau's Forgiveness

In the days that followed Link and Sheik remained primarily in Clock Town, but ventured out to slay monsters in Termina Field. They had been informed that the Carnival of Time, the biggest even of the year was going to be taking place in a matter of weeks. This was important news to Sheik because it meant that it had been would be nine years to the day on the day of the carnival that Link had saved Termina from its' falling moon.

Honing their skills to prevent them from getting rusty, Link and Sheik kept a wide radius around Clock Town free of monsters. All the way from the foot of the mountains to near the coast of the western sea there was a distinct drop in the number of monsters about, it would mean travel to and from the town would be much safer.

It was one week before the carnival that the town began to fill with travels of all different races—Human, Teminian, Deku, Goron, and Zora—were all arriving, it got to the point where the rooms in the inn was completely filled. There was absolutely no doubt that the carnival was an important time of year.

Finally, at just three days to the carnival, Link and Sheik went to visit Romani Ranch, a ranch much like Lon Lon Ranch back in Hyrule, but it was run by two sisters who looked identical to Malon. Sheik was still having a very hard time adjusting to it and Link, even though he had been here before, had a hard time with the fact that Romani and Cremia looked so much like Malon.

At the sight of Link and Sheik walking onto the ranch, the younger of the two sisters, who turned out to be Romani, yelled, "Grasshopper!" She ran right up to Link and threw her arms around him, telling him how long it had been since she had last seen him. She also demanded to know exactly where he had been.

Sheik recalled that Kafei had told him about Romani and Cremia being two of Link's old friend and he was the one to answer that Link had gone back to Hyrule. Link, though he did not carry the memories of what had happened, one of the nights that Sheik and Link had been in the Stock Pot Inn, lying awake, Sheik had told Link part of what Kafei had told him. He told Link that Link had been here before he had lost his memories and about how these people knew Link from living in Termina, but he said nothing about Link saving Termina or about what had happened before or how Link had come to Termina.

Link spoke with Romani and Cremia, who came out of the barn to see what Romani was so excited about and hugged Link, saying she'd missed him. As it turned out, Cremia was Anju's best friend and Anju had sent Cremia a letter the day after Link had arrived and informed her about Link's loss of memoires. The older red haired sister hadn't said anything about it to Romani, but she looked sadly at Link, knowing he didn't remember her.

Link and sheik returned to Clock Town with Romani and Cremia late in the evening as the sun was setting, its' fiery hues painting the sky. Tonight would be different however, Link didn't want to return immediately to the inn and chose to go for a walk with Sheik. The two of them held hands as they made their way through South Clock Town and gazed up at the Clock Tower, standing above all else. A small cream colored dog ran towards them, yapping its' head off as it bounced at their heels. It also seemed know Link.

Sheik and Link walked through the darkness to North Clock Town, a part of the town that acted as a park. The children would congregate and play there and there was a large slide beside a tree on the northeastern side.

The guard watched them through narrowed eyes as the two of them walked up the west where there was a tunnel leading to a place that Link could feel had great importance. They could both feel the pull of magic from the tunnel and walked into it.

The floor was made a cold grey stone and at the end of the tunnel they could see what looked like a pool or a fountain surrounded by high pillars of stone. Sheik let go of Link's hand as Link walked forwards into the shallow water.

Sheik stood back, muscles tense with anticipation for what was to come. A deafening laugh and a great fairy with flowing pink hair and dawned in veins flew from the water. She floated in the air above Link and look shockingly affectionately down at him.

"You've returned, Link my child," she said with the deafening laughter. "You gathered my broken pieces many years ago and left out land. In my thanks I will restore your strength." She floated backwards extending her hands and Link was lifted into the air, an expression of astonishment on his face as he was lifted off his feet. Magic visibly flowed around him and he was placed once more on his feet before the Great Fairy. "Use this at the right time and all will become clear," she aid and out of the air formed Zelda's ocarina, the one she had given Link to open the temples and defeat Ganondorf. The fairy turned her attention to Sheik and said, "Come forwards and I will restore your strength as well, Sheik of the Sheikah." Perhaps against his better judgment, Sheik went forwards and lifted into the air, magic flowing around him as it had done for Link. Sheik inhaled in shock, he could feel his magic flowing through his, it felt like he was breathing in air after drowning, as if he were drinking water after dehydrating in the desert. When he was placed back on his feet in the shallow water he looked at his hand and turned it over before looking back up at the Great Fairy who smiled back down at him and with one more deafening laugh vanished into the water.

Sheik turned to look at Link who had a dazed expression on his face.

"Link?" Sheik asked softly, reaching out to draw his lover close.

Link accepted Sheik's gesture and leaned into the ruby eyed warrior. "I remember," he breathed into Sheik's shoulder. "I remember," he suddenly cried out, tearing burning in his eyes he bowed his head and pressed his forehead against Sheik's shoulder. "I remember Zelda giving me the ocarina," he said clutching it to his chest with one hand and clutching a fist full of Sheik's tunic in his other hand. "I remember that temples and fighting Ganondorf. I remember being sent back in time," he suddenly sobbed, raising his head and kissing Sheik fiercely. "We were torn apart." He managed, kissing Sheik again, whom responded by kissing Link back and left his close, agreeing.

Link's memories of the time that had never happened were returning quickly now, though they were not completely returned yet, they were substantial and horribly painful. There had been so much death, so much darkness. Link had seen so many die and then Sheik, the one he loved so much, had been torn from him. Link held tightly to Sheik, muffling his tortured sobs in his lover's chest. Sheik stood holding Link with one hand holding the Hero's head and the other wrapped around his back. Sheik didn't know how long they stood there, but they wouldn't move until Link was ready.

* * *

The following night, with only two days before the Carnival of Time, Link and Sheik returned from the routine of killing monsters until the day of the carnival and ended up going to the Milk Bar in East Clock Town, across the way from the Stock Pot Inn. Tonight the Milk Bar was crowded with Humans, Terminians, Gorons, and Zoras. There was a Zora band, the Indigo-Go's, that was to play on the night of the carnival, but they would be playing here tonight as well.

On the stage on the left side of the Milk Bar the band was set up. In the back left was Tijo the drummer, the back right was Evan the pianist and song writer, on the front left was Japas the bassist, and in the center was Lulu the lead singer. There used to be another member, Toto, the manager of the band, said but he died several years ago.

Mikau. The Guitarist.

Link froze, it felt as though he had been struck, lurching forwards. The memory came crashing over him like a wave in a storm. He remembered seeing the Gerudo pirates attack and kill Mikau, he remembered going back in time and trying over and over to save the Zora. Blood clouded the water. The milky white skin of the male Zora turning a blue color with the loss of blood, washing up on the beach, begging Link to take a message to Lulu, his wife. He had tried countless times to save Mikau, failing each time. He saw him die over and over, the images imprinting in the forefront of him mind.

Burning tears formed in Link's blue eyes. He had become so full of himself, saving Hyrule and all, thinking he could save anyone, but Mikau had showed him that that wasn't the case. Link closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. He had failed Mikau, and he had failed Lulu.

Because of the mask left behind by Mikau, Link had been able to take Mikau's place at Lulu's side for a time, but Link couldn't speak to Lulu and tell her the truth. After helping her raise Mikau and her babies for a year, he had no show her in a way that hurt her more than anything. He took her to Mikau's grave and removed Mikau's mask. This was right before he had returned to Hyrule, broken and ashamed.

Link did not know if Lulu had told the other band members about him taking Mikau's place, but he couldn't bear to look up at the Zora that was identical to Ruto.

That night the band was playing a song that they had never played outside of the Zora's Domain, one that Link had been with the band when it was developed, it was one song that Link knew by heart. As the band played, Link couldn't stop himself from raising his ocarina and playing the piece that Mikau was supposed. He froze, realizing his actions and the feeling the eyes of the band members boring into him, Sheik was staring at him with a look of shock and something else that Link couldn't place. That was when Link stood up and in an instant fled from the Milk Bar, heading for the Clock Tower.

Sheik followed him, finding him sitting above the door they had entered Clock Town through, perched on a ledge with a narrow ramp leading up to it. Sheik joined the Hero of Time. Reaching out to take Link's hand, the Hylian tightly squeezed his fingers, telling Sheik about Mikau and his repeated failures to save him. His expression twisted with grief. He had failed. He had failed to save someone. Not once, but scores of times.

Sheik gently squeezed Link's hand, drawing him close and telling him that it was in the past, there was nothing Link could do about it. Mikau was dead and wouldn't want Link to be so broken. Link had tried to save him and to try so many times was more than almost anyone would be able to do.

It was also then that Link told Sheik about taking Mikau's place and Lulu's side. How he felt he had betrayed Sheik, but had also failed both Mikau and Lulu.

The soft voice of someone made Link jump, swinging his head around to see Lulu and Japas had approached them unnoticed. Lulu walked forwards and knelt beside Link whispering, "Thank you, thank you for everything." She had heard what the two had said and now she retreated from Link and Sheik to join Japas in returning to the rest of the band.

Link had been forgiven by Lulu and he could have sworn he saw the translucent form of another Zora walk away unnoticed with Lulu and Japas. Mikau. Mikau had forgiven him.


	10. Chapter 9 Journey's End

Two days had passed and it was the night of the Carnival of Time. It was up to Japas and Lulu to tell the rest of the Zora band, if they so chose, the truth about Mikau's death, regardless of what they chose, Link thought he may be able to move on now.

He and Sheik walked through the excitements of the carnival night. The air was warm and excitement practically crackled in the air. There were games and trinkets for sale, food and music. Dancers and magicians. There was everything that could be expected at a festival that night. And, at midnight, the fireworks would go off and the door to the upper level of the Clock Tower would open up. Even though Link and Sheik were enjoying themselves, Link found he was on edge. Nine years ago on this night Link had been rushing to battle the Skull Kid and try and save Termina, for him, tonight brought back memories that he wished to banish, or at least replace with more pleasant memories of this festival.

Link and Sheik walked hand in hand through South Clock Town and away from the Clock Tower. They headed up a flight of stairs at the southwestern corner that lead to a place called the Laundry Pool. The Laundry Pool was a secluded part of the town with a stream running through it a towering oak beside the stream and deep concealing grass. A ledge that was part of the path reached out from the wall that surrounded the town, it reached out over the water and led to the path on the fall side where there was a door, behind the door was the building that Kafei had been living in after he had been turned back into a child. No one lived there now, they knew.

Link and Sheik walked to the stream, holding hand, and sat down at the base of the tree. Sheik took in Link's solemn expression and smiled gently; pulling his cowl down with his free and kissed Link's hand that he was hold. Link looked over and Sheik and smiled, loving how Sheik's tanned skin looked in the moonlight and under the star, his ruby eyes mischievous

Sheik leaned over and kissed Link, running his tongue across Link's lips, asking for entrance. Link parted his lips and moaned as Sheik slid his tongue into his mouth exploring and caressing his as he did so. Sheik placed his hand on Link's cheek, pushing his back down into the deep grass. He drew back, only to lean down and kissed his way along Link's jaw and down his neck where he sucked on the junction between the hero of Time's neck and shoulder.

Link moaned while Sheik's hands began exploring his chest and went down, removing Link's belt, Sheik slid his hands up under Link's tunic and shirt, feeling his muscles toned from years of farm work and battle. Link moaned, throwing his head back, and raised his hands to remove the wrappings that covered the Sheikah's hair.

Link tugged at Sheik's hair, making the ruby eyes young man to moan against the Hylian's neck. He sat back to remove Link's tunic and long-sleeved shirt beneath it. Both articles of clothing as well as Link's gauntlets and hat were pushed aside. Sheik looked down at Link, once more appreciating the way he looked in the moonlight. Even though Link sported scars from his journeys he was still beautiful.

Sheik leaned down over Link and began sucking on one of his hardened nipples, while lavishing the other one with his hand, and as last time, he began stroking Link's hardening erection through his pants. Link's moans became progressively more audible as he was forced closer to the edge.

"Wait," he panted, forcing himself to sit up and Sheik to do so as well. He reached forwards, tugging Sheik's outfit free from his shoulders while other wrappings were removed as well. Link sat up, kneeling before Sheik, he wrapped his arms around him. Sheik held onto Link for support while Link kissed his neck, the two of them kneeling and holding onto each other.

Link finally pulled back after Sheik's own moans began to grow erotic. He pulled Sheik's skintight outfit the rest of the way off before he kicked off his boots and removed his own pants. It was now that Sheik pressed Link back into the grass and grasped his hard member and began pumping him. Link's moans of pleasure grew louder by the moment, Sheik could tell he was close as he bucked his hips impatiently, but Sheik let go of his hard cock and, as before, offered him three of his fingers and told him to suck.

Link complied, taking the fingers into his mouth and sucked on them lazily, running his tongue around and between them, coating them with Saliva and causing Sheik to give a drawn out moan.

Removing his fingers from his lover's mouth, the Sheikah warrior placed one of them against the tight ring of muscles. "Relax," he breathed, sliding the finger in and out. Link stiffened but forced his tense muscles to relax at the feeling. Sheik added another finger and began making a scissoring motion with the two fingers, continuing to slide them in and out of the Hylian.

Sheik's own erection twitched in anticipation to finally be in Link as he added another finger and Link threw his head back and moaned, heavy pants escaping him.

Sheik withdrew his fingers from Link, earning a moan of frustration from the hero of Time, but he leaned forwards and kissed him soundly. He reached over to his stuff and withdrew the bottle of scented oil he had taken from the Stock Pot Inn, smirking as Link's blue eyes grew wide in shocked recognition as he looked at the familiar bottle.

Pouring a generous amount of oil into his palm, Sheik coated his erection with it and discarded the bottle somewhere in the deep grass before he positioned himself at Link's entrance.

"Ready?" He panted, at Link's nod he pushed in, moaning. Link arched his back, to meet Sheik. Slowly, Sheik with drew and began pounding into Link. Sweat quickly formed on the warriors' skin as Sheik thrust into Link, picking up the pace when Link gasped, "Faster… Harder…!"

Reaching down, Sheik began pumping Link in time with his thrusts. "Sheik! I'm going to…!" Link panted arching his back and releasing across their abdomens, crying Sheik's name. Sheik thrust powerfully into Link until he his release and thrust one last hard time, moaning Link's name in ecstasy. The midnight fireworks exploded in the sky above them, making nine years from the moment Link had engaged the Skull Kid in combat and saved Termina.

Sheik withdrew from Link to lie beside him in the grass and close his ruby eyes, pulling Link close and kissing him.

The two dropped into a pleasant sleep but rose before the sun to wash in the stream and ready before leaving the Laundry Pool, new memories over laying the Carnival of Time's previous nightmares.

* * *

The morning following the Carnival of Time Link and sheik found their way back to Hyrule, travelling the long journey from the Lost Woods, through Faron Woods, across Hyrule Field, and through Castle Town where Link found himself trying to avoid his title of hero and the people who praised him in the streets.

A long meeting with Zelda and Impa followed their arrival at the castle. Zelda was informed of Link's regained memories and of his and Sheik's relationship. Things were laid to rest between the three friends and Link admitted that he wanted to escape his title of Hero. It was then that Zelda honorably discharged Sheik from his duties as bodyguards, as long as she had Impa, she said, she'd be fine. Zelda told Sheik to go with Link and return to Termina. They did not know if they would see each other again, but with Zelda as queen and Link more than ready to leave Hyrule behind and go to a place where he was no one but Link, Sheik agreed to go.

Goodbyes were said and the long journey was back to Termina was made.


	11. Epilog New Beginning

Three months had passed since Link and Sheik's return to Termina. They had stayed at the Stock Pot Inn for a while, but ended up moving to the house that Kafei had stayed in at the Laundry Pool. Today, however, they had left Clock Town to travel to the beaches of the western sea. They now stood in silence, before them was Mikau's grave. They had come to pay their respects.

Turning and walking down the beach, Link looked out over the sea saw the sight of a Zora swimming and leaping through the water, they were soon joined by another. From this distance Link couldn't tell who they were, but he had a feeling they were Lulu and Japas.

A smile crossed Link's face as he felt a hand touch his own. Intertwining his finger's with Sheik's, he turned to face his lover and, pulling the ruby eyed warrior's cowl down, they kissed.

Here in Termina there was no one to call him hero, but there was someone to love him, and that was all like needed.


End file.
